How do you break a curse?
by sidle86
Summary: Emma Swan, a Sergeant in the army has had a tough ordeal, made harder when a young boy turns up out of the blue telling her she's the saviour. She will have to work out where she fits in in this crazy town and maybe break the curse after all.
1. Wait, what?

**Authors Note: this is definitely a SQ story so you have been warned. Also I forgot to say the disclaimer bit, I don't own OUAT or any of the characters. I just wanted to play with them for awhile. If I did, then SQ would definitely have happened by now :)**

Explosions could be felt and gunfire could be heard, she felt the air getting thick and found it hard to breathe. Her leg was in agony as she held her hand against it trying to staunch the bleeding as she tried running. She could hear cries and screams deeper in the building. She picked up her pace ignoring the shout of her CO to turn back. She wrenched against the grip on her arm and started hobbling towards the screams.

"Sergeant?" The man tried to rouse her again, "Sergeant Swan?"

She shot up in her seat and tried to catch her breath, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"We've landed. We're back home."

Lulled by the sounds and vibrations of the plane she had fallen asleep. She attempted a smile but it looked more like a grimace and after rubbing her still sore leg she rose from her seat, straightening her dress uniform. She attempted to still her shaking hands and collect her duffel bag as she followed the rest of her team off the plane.

The Colonel, a man in his 50's with salt and pepper hair, was waiting for her at the bottom of the steps.

"Sergeant, I hope the journey was alright. I'd like to speak to you for a few minutes if you don't mind."

"Of course Sir." She followed him in silence to his office, placed her bag to the side of her and stood to attention awaiting orders.

"At ease Swan." He sat down and took out a file. "I have the report here of what happened whilst you and your team were out on patrol. Now _I_ know you did what you thought was right but _you_ know you can't disobey a direct order from your CO."

"Sir please let me.." She had taken a step forward. He held up his hand and she stopped, returning to her original stance.

"No Sergeant. It's out of my hands. As you should be aware, whilst you were in hospital recovering there has been a formal investigation."

"Sir! Please. I thought there were chil-"

"Swan! This is not my decision, it comes from higher up. The board has decided that although you thought you were doing the right thing, you did disobey orders. Your record up until this point has been unblemished but this was too big to let go. They have therefore decided to honourably discharge you from your duties as Sergeant in our army. It saddens me that it has come to this but i hope in time you will be able to see this as a fresh start. You have until the end of the week to pack up your things and leave base. Your last pay check will go through accordingly and your pension will remain for your future so don't worry about that. Now go, do something good with the rest of your life, just don't sit around and mope, that's not going to bring back Jones."

She stood stock still, trying to think of something, anything that could make this better.

He looked up at her with saddened eyes, "You're dismissed Swan."

She saluted and left his office, her thoughts pounding in her mind. What would she do now? Where would she go? How did she let this happen?

She arrived home to her one bed, sparsely furnished apartment and threw her bag down.

"Goddammit!" She screamed and kicked her bag once for good measure.

She leant heavily against the kitchen counter and thought about getting a beer from the fridge. Just as she pushed herself away from the counter there was a knock at her door. She huffed wondering what could go wrong now as she walked over. She took a deep breath and opened the door, shocked to see a child on the other side smiling nervously up at her.

"Hey kid. You lost?" She asked puzzled as to why a child would be knocking on her door so late in the evening.

"Are you Emma Swan?" The short brown haired boy asked.

"Uh yeah, do I know you?" She was even more confused now as she ran her hand through her golden hair.

"Did you give up a son ten years a go for adoption?"

"Wh-what?" She stood there with a look of pure shock on her face as she dropped her hand to her side.

He smiled "Hi, I'm Henry. I'm your son." He pushed past her and settled onto the sofa, taking his backpack off and swinging his legs out in front of him.

Emma finally came into her senses and shut the door, spinning round to see the kid. She stomped over and sat on the coffee table in front of him, "let me get this straight, you came all the way over here, finding me through whatever channels and claim to be the son I put up for adoption?"

"I AM the son...your son. I need your help."

"Are you sick?" She grew concerned and leant forward, placing her elbows on her knees.

"No nothing like that. I need you to break a curse."

"Excuse me?"

"A curse. I'll explain everything when you take me home."

"Where's home?"

"Storybrooke, Maine."

"Fine" she huffed, "let me get my things." She stood and picked up her duffel bag, no point unpacking she thought. She contemplated changing out of her uniform but figured she'd be home in no time so what was the point. She shoved some clothes into the bag she could change into once in this Storybrooke place. The sooner she got this kid home, the sooner she could wallow in her misery for the next however long.

"Come on then kid, lets get you home."

As she drove the kid home in her yellow, rusty but reliable beetle he told her all about the curse and how as the saviour it was her destiny to save all these fairy tale characters. She didn't believe it for a second but due to her special ability she knew the kid believed everything he was saying.

"So let me get this straight kid...The evil queen decided to enact this curse that would take away happy endings so she could claim another land and have more power?"

"That's most of it yeah."

"So...who's the evil queen?"

"The mayor."

"Right of course, that's the one with the most power in a small town...So who's the Mayor to you?"

"..."

"Henry?"

"...My grandmother."


	2. Meeting the Mills family

**Authors note: okay so wow. Thank you so much to everyone who has followed and favourited this story. I really wasn't expecting such a response to my first ever story. I hope things become clearer as the story develops. I don't want to give too much away just yet, So please stick with me.**

She pulled up to a huge white house with a perfectly manicured lawn. As she stepped out of the car she subconsciously straightened out her uniform and held herself taller. Henry was almost bouncing alongside her, happy she was here to break the curse finally.

The door burst open and in the light stood a tall brunette in jodhpurs and a tight white shirt.

"Henry?!" The brunette almost shouted and ran down the path to swoop him up into a hug. "Where did you go? I was worried sick, I couldn't find you anywhere." The woman was running her hands over his face looking for any signs of injury.

"I went to find Emma, you know, my real mom."

The brunette let go of Henry and stood facing the blonde who looked a little sheepish.

To say she'd stared down the barrel of a gun several times, Emma felt more nervous now, mainly due to the fact of the kid situation but partly because she couldn't believe just how gorgeous this woman was and how disheveled she herself must look after her long day.

"Um, hi. I'm Emma, Emma Swan" she managed.

The brunette smiled, "Regina Mills" and held out her hand which Emma shook and they both gasped as a shock of electricity passed between them, Emma hastily removed her hand.

"Thank you for bringing him back to me. How about a glass of cider, you look like you could use a drink." Regina smiled and motioned to the house and turned to push Henry inside. "Go get ready for bed Henry, I'll be up shortly."

Emma followed them inside and Regina pointed to the study saying she'd be right there with the drinks.

Emma wandered into the room, taking stock of her surroundings, noticing the pictures of Henry and Regina dotted around on shelves and the mantelpiece. One in particular stood out and she couldn't help but take a closer look.

Regina appeared at her shoulder, smiling down at the picture, "That was the day I got him." Regina handed her the drink, "He was so small but I knew as soon as I saw him that he was perfect. He wrapped his hand around my finger and I just knew we were meant to be."

"It's a beautiful picture." Emma gently put it back down and turned to face the brunette who had sat down and was sipping her drink. Taking a sip of her own drink Emma sat down on the opposite sofa.

"I'm sorry about all this Miss Swan. Henry told me his theory about a curse and that only you could break it." Before Emma could ask, Regina carried on, "He's always known he was adopted but I've always loved him and given him everything he could need or want. He has a good home here but recently...since he discovered that book, he's decided we're all fairy tale characters in need of rescuing," Regina looked pointedly at her and smirked a little, "and in need of rescuing by you."

"Regina...may I call you Regina?" She received a nod so continued, "I want to make myself clear here. I have no intention of trying to take Henry away from you. I signed up for a closed adoption knowing full well what it meant. If he wants to keep in contact and you don't mind then that's fine, but he's your son. I'm not here to rescue him from this life because to me it seems pretty cool. A lot better than what i had so he should be happy. I'll stay for a couple of days and see if I can talk some sense into him but please believe me when I say I come in peace."

Regina chuckled at that.

"What's so funny?" Emma asked, slightly irritated after she just tried to explain herself.

"Oh nothing, it's fine really. I'm happy you said that because for a moment I did wonder if you were going to try and take him away so thank you for that. It was just your last bit, when you said you come in peace. It made me chuckle, what with you being in an army uniform and all." She smiled a large genuine smile which Emma realised made her eyes sparkle. She smiled back and ran her hand down the back of her neck awkwardly, "Yeah I guess it can sometimes look a little intimidating. I'd just got off the plane and home when Henry knocked on my door. I thought it best to come straight here and change later."

"Thank you for doing so." Regina stood and topped up their glasses then sat back down next to Emma.

"So is the army alright with you taking time to come here?" She asked, leaning back against the cushions twisting to face Emma, using one hand to prop her head up on the back of the sofa.

"Yeah, I've been...well...something happened over there but I don't really want to go into details if you don't mind, it's all a bit up in the air." Emma took a large gulp of her cider.

"No I'm sorry, I shouldn't be so nosy."

Emma turned to face her, "No sorry it's me, I just, I can't really talk about it yet. I'm still processing it all myself." She'd scrunched her face up as she tried to explain and then let out a puff of air.

"I understand honestly, it's fine." Regina placed her hand on Emma's arm and they both felt that spark again.

"So...is it just you and Henry in this big ol' house or is there a significant other?"

"There used to be but we split up."

"Well, he's an idiot for letting you go." Emma smiled at her and then gulped as she took in the beauty sat before her. She felt the connection between them but didn't quite understand it, they'd only just met for goodness sake and she was the mother of her kid she can't have those thoughts.

"Regina!" A sharp tone pulled her from her thoughts as she turned to look at the older lady in the doorway.

Regina shot up nearly spilling her drink, "Mother. What are you doing here?"

Cora stepped into the room, her eyes narrowing on the blonde and then she turned to her daughter, "I heard about Henry, I came to see if everything was alright. What are you doing letting him gallivanting about?! He needs to learn some respect."

"He's fine. He's upstairs in bed. He went to find his birth mother. Mother, this is Emma Swan. Emma this is my mother, Cora Mills. She's the Mayor of Storybrooke."

Emma stood up and walked round the sofa holding out her hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs Mills."

Cora just sneered at her hand and if looks could kill, Emma would be six feet under by now. Cora turned toRegina, "Go see to Henry, I'd like a word with Ms. Swan." Regina was about to protest but one look from her mother sent her upstairs. Cora spun back towards Emma as soon as Regina was out of hearing distance, "What is your game here Ms. Swan? Have you come to destroy this family? Are you going to try and take Henry away? Or are you after money so that you'll keep away? Is that it? Believe me dear, should you wish to go against me I will crush you and anything you hold dear." She sneered at the blonde who just stood shocked at her comments. She calmly walked up to Cora.

"I want you to know something Mayor Mills. I have been in the army for ten years. So I've had ten years of people shouting orders at me. I've been in a war for the last seven and held prisoner for the last four months. I've been tortured and put through hell but if you think you're little speech is going to scare me, you have another thing coming. I don't want anything from Henry orRegina. If they want to see me then that's brilliant and I will be there but don't for one second think you can scare me off."

They were facing off when they heard Regina's footsteps coming down the stairs. Cora stepped back and raised her voice to a more cheery disposition, "Well thank you for bringing him back but I'm sure you should be getting home now Ms. Swan. It is getting late after all."

"Yes, of course. Thank you for the drink Regina." Emma headed to the door followed by Regina, feeling Cora's eyes on her all the way.

"I'm sorry about my mother." Regina said very quietly.

"No, it's fine. She's...I don't know." Emma looked past the brunette to see Cora turn into the lounge to sit on the sofa. Emma shook her head and ran her hand through her hair, "I should get going anyway, it's late. Is there a B&B around here?"

"Yes, it's called Granny's. Just head back into town and after the crossroads take a left. You can't miss it really, nice rustic looking place."

"Thank you for being so good about this Regina. I hope I'll see you soon so we can discuss this further and see how we go about talking to Henry."

Regina cleared her throat and tried to put on a professional tone, "Thank you for bringing him back to me Ms. Swan. I'm sure I'll see you at the diner some time, it's pretty much the only place that's good to eat at round here."

Emma stepped out into the porch and turned back to Regina, took her hand in her own to shake and smiled, "You can call me Emma you know. Goodnight Regina."

Regina smiled at her, squeezed her hand back and let go leaning on the doorframe, "Goodnight Emma." She watched the blonde drive away then with a deep breath shut the door ready to face her mother.

**A.N: So yes guest reviewer, Cora is definitely the mayor and Regina is more like her fairy tale counterpart from before it all went to hell for her. **

**Please review (but don't be too harsh) :) and i will try and answer any questions without giving too much away. **


	3. Breakfast?

**Authors Note: So I'm trying to make this a weekly update and hopefully I'll be able to stick to that. This chapter was a tough one to write out, I went through a few drafts so I apologise if you think it isn't great. Feel free to write a review but please don't be too harsh. Anyway, enjoy. :)**

Emma was smiling to herself as she drove to the B&B despite her run in with Cora. There was something about Regina, she couldn't put her finger on it but she just knew she wanted to see her again. She felt excited at the prospect of getting to know Henry, and if she was honest Regina as well, and it felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulder to know he had been adopted by Regina.

She got out of her trusty yellow bug and announced herself at the establishment and an older grey haired spectacled woman appeared.

"Can I help you dear?"

"Oh yes, I'd like a room please. Just for a few days, three, maybe four at most."

"Of course, I'm Mrs. Lucas but everyone calls me Granny. Just sign in here and I'll get the key for you." The woman turned around to fetch the key from the back wall.

"Emma." A mans voice drawled from behind her as he peered at her signing in, "lovely name."

She turned, "um thanks?"

"I'm Mr Gold. I own this establishment, along with a few others in town."

"Here you go Miss Swan." Granny said as she took the form and gave a key to her. "Just head to the top of the stairs, turn left and it's the second door on the right."

"Thank you." She picked up her bag and headed to the stairs, turned round and said, "Goodnight to you both."

Mr Gold inclined his head then turned to face Granny giving her a slightly reptilian smile.

Emma landed on the bed and let out a huge sigh as the days events caught up with her. What was she thinking staying here, she should have just gone home, carried on driving and left this sleepy town to its own devices whilst she figured out her own problems. But then she thought about Regina and that brought a smile to her face again. She realised she hadn't done a lot of smiling in the last few years and yet suddenly she couldn't stop. She quickly shed the uniform and put it in a pile to wash tomorrow and clad only in her boxers and a tank top she settled into the luxurious bed and wrapped the thick duvet around herself, hoping that for one night she would be able to get a decent sleep.

_She was tied to a chair in a dark room, the only light coming from a small lamp which was glaring in her face. She had to squint in order to see anything. She was dressed in the tattered remains of her uniform, her combat trousers shredded and her t-shirt ripped. She could taste metallic liquid on her lip and feel blood dripping down the side of her face. _

_"Where are the hideouts located for your team?" A calm voice asked in the darkness. _

_Emma took a breath and spat the blood from her mouth, "Go to hell."_

_As soon as she said that she felt a crack on the side of her face as she was struck, it took a moment for her eyes to focus again. _

_"We can do this all day, I'm not telling you anything." She smiled into the shadows. _

_"We've been doing this dance for nearly four months Swan, it's about time we amped it up."_

_A knife was suddenly jammed into her thigh and she screamed out._

She awoke gasping for breath, her legs trapped in the duvet, a sheen of sweat over her body. She kicked off the duvet and rubbed the deep red scar on her thigh gently trying to ease away the pain, "come on Swan" she thought as she tried to calm down "it was just a dream...a really horrible vivid dream, that just happened to be true but still..." She slid her body from the bed and pulled her shorts and t-shirt from the bag. A run was what she needed, the doctors said it would help, that would clear her head ready for the day ahead.

She realised it was only just 6am as she left the B&B but thought at least there'd be no others around to disturb her as she cleared her head and got the layout of the town.

A steady rhythm was being pounded out on the street, down Main Street, left, then right, a park, another left. She kept going, not really paying attention, too busy focusing on her breathing and trying to rid her mind of the night.

"Good morning" A voice called out just behind her, causing Emma to stumble and nearly fall.

"Oh my goodness, are you alright?" The voice said, Emma turned around and seeing the tall brunette in a deep blue satin dressing gown holding a basket of apples, broke into a smile without thinking about it. She didn't realise she was outside the Mills residence. She walked over to the fence, leaning her hand on it and her other on her hip as she got her breath back.

"Good morning Regina, I'm sorry I was in my own little world."

"I can see that. How are you after yesterday?" Regina asked as she placed her basket on the ground and leant against the small fence separating them.

"I'm alright thanks, it's still a lot to process but I'm getting there. How about you? It can't be easy having me here."

"It's fine Emma really. I'm glad you're here actually, maybe a second opinion will help Henry see that his book is just that, a story book."

"As long as you're okay with it. I don't really have anywhere to go for the time being. So if it's alright with you I'd like to stay around for a bit, get to know y...Henry and you".

Regina blushed a little hearing Emma nearly slip up, "I'd like that Emma but I have to warn you," Regina leant over the fence a little and smiled, her eyes almost glittering, "my mother isn't very pleased so she may have a few stern words for you."

"Yes she had a few last night, what's a few more. Henry mentioned she was the evil queen." Emma smirked.

Regina frowned at that, "Well, she can be strict at times only because she likes things done her way but evil? I'm not so sure about that. Anyway I should get going, Henry will be up shortly. We were going to go to Granny's for breakfast...will we see you there?" She leant a little more over the fence.

Emma smiled and shuffled forward a little and being bold she had noticed a bit of a leaf in Regina's hair so gently prised it from her then looking into eyes said, "Definitely."

"Great...I mean...umm, Henry will be pleased...right well, I'm going to go." She pointed away behind them and started to turn.

"See you later Regina." The soldier smiled again and turned to continue her run back to the B&B.

Emma arrived at the diner at 8 o'clock, dressed in jeans and her trademark tank top and red jacket, her hair still damp but put in a pony tail. She spotted Henry and Regina at the back of the diner so made her way over.

"Good morning Mills family. Room for another?" She smiled as she placed a hand on the back of Regina's seat and looked down at the brunette.

"Hi Emma. Can she sit with us mom? Please?"

Regina pretended to mull it over for a moment, placing her index finger against her mouth. "Hmm, I suppose so Henry. Please, have a seat Miss Swan." Regina smirked at Emma who then sat down next to an excited Henry.

They spent the next few minutes making small talk until they ordered three lots of pancakes, a coffee and two hot chocolates.

"So Miss Swan, what are your plans now you're here?" Regina asked after dabbing her mouth with the napkin and folding it over on her plate.

Emma looked to Henry whilst fiddling with her napkin, "Well I'm not too sure to be honest. I'm not going back to the army so I don't really know what I'm going to do with myself. At some point ill have to look for a job but...I'd like to use the time I have here to get to know you Henry and you're mom, if that's alright with your mom that is? "

"I think that sounds like a great idea, don't you Henry?" Regina said encouragingly.

"What happened with the army?" Henry enquired.

Emma scrunched up the napkin and dropped it on her plate, "oh um...it's a, um...I'm sorry I shouldn't have mentioned it...long story." Her breathing had gotten quicker and her face flushed, she knew the panic was setting in. "I'm just...I need..." She pointed to the door and stood up "...fresh air" and all but bolted from the diner.

Henry and Regina both watched her go with stunned looks in their faces. "Stay here Henry, i'll go see if she's alright."

Regina walked briskly out of the diner and heard the sobs coming from the alleyway. She rushed in to find Emma crouched against the wall, head in hands and her shoulders heaving with each sob.

"Oh Emma" Regina bent down in front of her, placing her hands on Emma's knees.

Emma jumped and looked up through teary eyes, brushing the tracks with the back of her hand.

"I'm s-sorry. It's j-just too soon t-to talk about" she managed to say between sobs.

Regina placed her palm on Emma's cheek and ran her thumb side to side, "No don't apologise, you don't need to explain. You've been in a horrendous war so I can understand if you've got some trauma." Regina hesitated but didn't remove her hand as she looked directly into her eyes, "I know we have only just met but if you want...you can talk to me."

Emma smiled and placed her hand over Regina's and pulled it down into her lap as she managed to control her breathing, "Thank you Regina, that...it means a lot."

"Come on, I've got to get Henry to school and you can come too." Regina stood up and pulled Emma with her who, still fragile, stumbled into her arms. They each gave an awkward smile and reluctantly let go. Regina went back into the diner to pay and collect Henry whilst Emma waited on the sidewalk composing herself. They walked Henry to the school gates and he gave them each a hug in turn before sprinting off into the school.

"So, what are your plans for the day Miss Swan?"

"Honestly? I haven't a clue." She stood with her hands in her back pockets rocking on the heels of her feet.

"Well, why don't you come to my office and we can continue our talk?"

Emma smiles shyly, "I'd like that".

They walk together in silence to the office but just as Regina opens the door Cora strode towards her.

"Regina!"

The smile slipped from Regina's face as she turned to face her mother.

"Where on earth have you been? Our meeting was supposed to start ten minutes a go." Cora turned her face to sneer at Emma

"Of course, I apologise mother. I was just..."

"I don't want your excuses Regina. Ms. Swan, I thought you would have left town by now. Don't turn her into your next fling Regina, I won't have idle gossip in my town." Cora swept past the women into the building expecting Regina to follow.

Regina grimaced and turned to Emma, "I apologise for that. My mother can be..."

"Harsh...rude...mean...all of the above?" Emma shuffled from one foot to the other.

"Hmm, something like that?"

"So...what did she mean? Next fling?" Emma asked, running her hand through her golden tresses.

"That _was_ my mother being evil. My ex was a woman, Mal...so almost any woman she sees me talking to, she decides to have a dig at. I am sorry, I don't want to get you involved in my arguments with my mother."

"Hey, it's okay. So what do you mean almost?" She reached out and squeezed Regina's arm, then feeling a little more confident that she may stand a chance with the gorgeous brunette, ran her hand slowly down her arm to gently take her hand.

"My mother thought Mal was great, they got on like a house on fire but she wasn't, not to me anyway. I wanted a family, she wanted and had other people. It didn't work out. You may see her round town but don't take any notice. She owns the interior design business on Main Street. Anyway, that's enough depression. I should get inside and see what my mother wants. I'm sorry we can't continue our conversation."

Emma squeezed her hand gently, "Can I see you later instead Regina?"

A small pink patch blossomed on Regina's cheeks, "I'd like that."

"Excellent, so...I'm gonna go" she pointed behind her awkwardly, "...and you're gonna go in there" she pointed to the building "...and I'll see you later."

Regina smiled at her goofiness, "Bye Emma."

They reluctantly slipped their fingers from each other's grasp and turned to go their separate ways, Regina turned back round to watch Emma turn the corner before taking a deep breath ready to face her mother...yet again.


	4. Should I go or should I stay?

**Authors Note: Thank you so much for all the fantastic reviews. I'm really glad you're all liking the story so far. I never expected such a response :)**

Emma spent the next day getting her bearings around the town and ended up back in the diner talking to the waitress.

"So spill Emma. What's it like in the army?" Ruby was leaning on the counter, her face in her hand, her eyes glittering with curiosity.

Emma shifted on the stool, "oh um, well...hard. Tough. Cold...it's a lot of things really Ruby. If you don't mind though, I'd rather not talk about it." She picked at the sugar wrapper in front of her.

"No, that's cool. I didn't mean to pry. So how long you staying in town for?"

"I'm not sure. I guess it depends on Regina and Henry and how long they want me around for. I mean, I don't have another plans so I thought I'd stay while but it's up to them."

"I think that sounds like a very good idea to me Emma." Said a voice behind her.

Emma spun on her stool to see Regina smiling down at her.

"Hi."

"Hi, mind if I join you?"

Emma motioned to the stool beside herself and she sat down.

"I thought I'd come in for a coffee before picking Henry up." She looked across at Ruby who nodded and started making her drink. "How have you been?"

"Good thank you. I think I have the layout of the town now so hopefully won't get lost. How was your meeting with your mother the yesterday?"

Regina sipped at the coffee placed in front of her and grimaced at the heat. "She wants me to find a deputy for the sheriff. She thinks he's not doing his job properly. So it's just another thing to add to my never ending list of things I have to do as deputy mayor."

"Sounds like you don't like your job."

"No, I do...I just...it wasn't my first choice but mother pushed me to do it." Regina stared into her coffee cup.

Emma reached over and covered her hand with her own and gently squeezed, "So why do it?"

Regina chuckled humourlessly, "You did meet my mother didn't you? Albeit only for a few seconds, you do not say no to her...Sorry, I don't mean to be rude."

"It's okay." Emma removed her hand.

The deputy mayor ran her hand through her hair and sighed, "no it's not. My mother and I haven't been seeing eye to eye recently but that's no reason to be sharp with you."

Regina looked up from her coffee and noticed the time, "I have to go pick up Henry. I'm sorry for..." She waved her hand up and down unsure how to explain her outburst and stood up.

"It's alright Regina, really. I'll see you around?" Emma spun on her chair to face her.

"I'm free the day after tomorrow for lunch? I can come here at 1pm. I normally spend it in the office but I'm sure I can make an exception this once." Regina smiled genuinely.

"I'd like that."

"Great. I better go, Henry will be wondering where I am." Regina squeezed Emma's bicep gently, "See you later."

"See you...oh say hi to Henry for me." Emma called out as Regina opened the door to leave. Regina turned and inclined her head in acknowledgement then left to collect Henry.

Emma turned back to her coffee but realised it was cold. Ruby sauntered over and leaned across the counter, "so, you have the hots for your sons mother huh?"

Emma swiped at her shoulder but Ruby dodged out of the way laughing as she served another customer.

"Um excuse me? Ms. Swan?"

Emma turned on her stool to see a nervous man in a suit rocking back on his heels.

"Yes. Can I help you?"

"I'm Steve. I work for Mayor Mills. She asked me to come tell you to see her at the office."

"Ah right. So you're nervous in case I say no?"

He tried to smile in acknowledgement but it came out as more of a grimace.

"Okay Steve." She huffed as she slid from the stool and collected her jacket, "take me to your leader." Se chuckled to herself as he almost tripped over his own feet to get the door for her. "You know, it's a good job I have nothing better to do Steve."

They walked in silence to the mayors office and Steve left her in the corridor as he practically ran to tell the mayor she was here. He came back almost white as a sheet, "You-you can go in now." He skimmed past her to sit at his desk to catch up on the work he had left, typing furiously on the keyboard.

Emma shook her head and walked the stretch of the corridor and opened the door to see Cora sat behind her desk with an almost Cheshire Cat like grin on her face.

"Please, sit down Ms. Swan. I have something I'd like to discuss with you."

"Okay?" Emma sat in one of the two chairs facing the desk and crossed her arms.

The smile never left Cora's face as she slid a file across the desk, "have a look Ms. Swan."

She was puzzled and leant forward to take the file but paused when Cora said, "it makes for some very interesting reading." Emma looked at her then proceeded to take the file and sat back in her chair. She opened it and took one glance down and gasped.

"Where did you get this?" She whispered.

"I have my sources." Cora leant back in her chair smiling as she watched the emotions run across Emma's face.

Emma started to get angry, "these were sealed. You had no right to access them."

"In any case, I have them now." She waved away her concerns.

"What do you want from me?!" Emma gripped the file tightly.

"Isn't it obvious my dear? I want you to leave and never come back."

"And if I don't?"

"This information may find its way to the editor of the paper."

She had to take several deep breaths and stood from the chair, pacing back and forth behind it she tried to think of a way out.

"Why should I care what you do with it?" She spun to say.

"What would little Henry think? And my darling daughter? They won't want anything to do with you if this gets out." Cora sneered at her and stood from behind her desk. She came within a couple of inches of Emma, "leave now and we'll forget this ever happened."

Emma really had to stop herself from closing the distance and punching the woman. She gritted her teeth and after a moment said, "fine."

Cora smiled brightly and walked back to her desk, "excellent. I'll tell Regina and Henry you had urgent business back home to take care of. So you can leave. Now."

"I can't even say goodbye?"

"Not if you know what's good for you. Now get out Swan, I'm done here."

Emma felt her eyes start to glisten, she blinked away the tears and turned leaving Cora to her win. She rushed past Steve and practically ran to her bug. She threw the file onto the passenger seat and sat inside trying to collect her breath whilst starting the car. "Goddammit!" She hit the steering wheel then pressed down on the accelerator.

Emma made it to the 'Now Leaving Storybrooke' sign and slammed on the brake staring straight ahead. She glanced over at her file, her personal file. The record of her life, she chuckled humourlessly as she thought back over her life. She flicked through it, it contained everything right from her being found on the side of the road to just a few days a go when she was booted out of the army. How the hell did Cora get all this information? "She really must be an evil queen" Emma mused to herself.

As she sat in her car in the middle of the road loosing track of time, the blonde thought about all she'd been through, and she realised this was one thing she could control. No one was going to choose her path now. She smiled to herself and put the car in reverse, did a three point turn and headed back into town. She pulled up outside the mansion and rang the doorbell.

It opened to reveal Regina in her dressing gown and a confused smile on her face, "Emma? Are you alright?"

Emma shuffled nervously, "We need to talk. Can I come in?"

**A.N: Hope you don't mind me leaving it there. The next chapter will pick up from here but I just felt it needed a little break here.**


	5. Time to confess

**A.N: I am so sorry this update took so long. I've spent the last couple of weeks on painkillers that make me ridiculously groggy. Then I had surgery on Saturday so now whilst I'm recovering I only have one non-dominant hand to type with which is painstakingly slow. I've nearly finished the next chapter though so it shouldn't be long for that one. **

Emma sat on the sofa crossing her arms and gripping her elbows tightly as she waited for Regina to join her. Regina came in a moment later and handed her a tumbler of cider, "You look like you could use this." Emma took the glass and a large gulp as Regina sat next to her, crossing her legs under herself and pulling her robe tighter over her legs. "So what's going on Emma for you to come here so late?" Regina enquired and placed her hand on the blondes took one more sip then placed her glass on the side table and turned to face her. "I had a meeting with your mother earlier. It didn't end well." She took a deep breath, "basically she wants me to leave and if I don't...she has some information that will be released in the paper." Regina gasped, "what?! She can't do that." "She will. She said as much. Look, the reason I'm here..." She ran a hand through her hair and took a moment, "I don't want to leave. I know I've only just arrived really but I want to stay longer. So if that means people find out some stuff about me? So be it. But...I want to tell you first. I don't want you to find out from a third party." Regina had a sip of her own drink the placed it down on the table. "Emma" she took the blondes hand "I told you, you can tell me anything. I know we're not close friends...yet. I hope we will be and I won't let my mother stand in the way." Emma squeezed her hand gently, "okay so here goes...I...I don't know where to start." "How about the beginning." Regina smiled encouragingly.

Emma smiled back, "okay...I was found as a newborn baby on the side of the road about...20 miles from here I guess? Huh, I never really thought how close it was to here before. Anyway I ended up in the foster system, moving from home to home. Some were good, some not so good, some down right horrible. I got out of the foster system when I was 16 and ended up on the wrong side of the tracks, stealing food and stuff to survive. It wasn't a good time but then two years later I met this guy, Neal. He was like me, no family, no prospects. So we teamed up and got together. We had a good time but then he set me up to take a fall for him and I...I got caught, sent to jail." She paused to have a drink and saw Regina was riveted to her tale. "I was in there for about two months when I found out I was pregnant. It completely threw me for a loop, I didn't know anything about kids let alone how to raise one. I went through it all alone, just basic care from the wardens and nurse but I knew I couldn't raise a child. So I gave him up for adoption and luckily, you chose him." She smiled at Regina. "I had two years left on my time so I just tried to keep my head down and get through it when a Lieutenant from the army came to see me. They had just started up a new program to help kids like me get a life after jail. I figured, why not? I didn't have any prospects so I knew I'd just be back out on the streets. I thought at least this way I'll have a roof over my head and food on the table, so I might be shot at a few times? At least I'd have a steady income." She chuckled humourlessly and sighed. "Do you mind if I just take a minute?" She didn't wait for an answer, stood and walked out of the room to the back door. She sat on the bench outside to try and collect her thoughts.

Regina collected their glasses and topped them up. She then grabbed a blanket and came out to sit by Emma. She handed her the glass and sat next to her, placing the blanket over both their knees. "You don't have to continue Emma. I don't care what my mother says or what ends up in the paper. If you want to stay in this small town then I will support you." Emma put her glass down and grasped Regina's hand and pulled it into her lap, holding it between both hands. "No, you have a right to know. If I want to be a part of Henry's life, you need to know who I am." She sighed again. "I signed up there and then and because of good behaviour they dismissed the rest of my sentence. It was a rough first year training but I knew it would be worth it. I got to travel the world which was amazing and slowly but surely I worked my way up the rankings. I've only been in one war since I joined up. We didn't think it would be a long war but it...it was the last seven years of my life." She gripped Regina's hand a little tighter. "I was on a routine patrol with my squad when we...we were ambushed. My squad were killed and I...I was captured. I was taken and beaten. They wanted to know our plans, where we were located, our strategies...anything. I...I wouldn't tell them so they tortured me." She removed her right hand to run it through her tresses. "This went on for a long time. I didn't know how long at the time. Time loses meaning when that goes on but afterwards I found out I was there for four months. Eventually a squadron attacked the base and found me hanging by my wrists, a knife protruding from my leg...It's why I limp a little at times and why I run. The physio says running helps. Anyway, the team wanted to leave but I wouldn't. I had heard children's screams over the last week or so coming from further in the building and I knew I just couldn't leave without getting them out too. You have to bare in mind that whilst this is going on, there's still gunshots ringing out and a few explosions going on from the fighting. So I ignored my orders to leave and went searching for the children. A fellow soldier followed me, he was a good man. I heard the voices again and rushed into this room but it was empty." She shook her head to clear the images, "turns out it was just another way to torture me. It was a recording device set to go off at certain times but I was too far gone to realise it at the time. I collapsed then and Jones, the soldier, had to drag me out of the room. I was fighting against him, hysterical and then...then he just fell. He'd been shot in the back and it was my fault. It was my fault." This last part came out as a whisper as tears started streaming down her face. Regina wrapped her arm around her shoulders and rested her chin on the top of her head. "Emma, shh. It wasn't your fault. It wasn't okay? You had just been through a terrible, horrific ordeal and not just physically but psychologically as well. They played with your mind, anyone would have done the same thing and gone looking for the children. It was not your fault." Emma didn't say anything but sobbed quietly into her shoulder. When she finally got the last of it out of her system she took a deep breath and a sip of her drink. "It's why I left the army. I was...there was...a hearing whilst I was recovering. I was given an honourable discharge. I think if it wasn't for the torture aspect I would have been dishonourably discharged for ignoring a direct order and getting a fellow soldier killed."

Regina pulled the blanket off her knees and stood up, holding her hand out for Emma. "Come on." Emma took her hand and stood, "where are we going?" "It's late Emma and you look just about ready to drop. So you're staying here tonight in the guest room." Emma was about to protest, "no you are staying and that's final." She led her to the guest room. "I'm just down the hall if you need me. Try to sleep Emma and we can figure out how to deal with my mother tomorrow." Emma didn't get changed as she settled on the bed staring up at the ceiling feeling completely wiped out, hoping that meant she'd sleep like a log. 6am came by and Emma screamed and shot out of bed like a rocket completely disorientated. Regina came barrelling into the room, "Emma!" Are you alright?" She put the light on to see the blonde huddled in the corner shaking. "Emma? Em..you're okay, you're safe." She held her hands out placatingly and slowly walked over. Emma's eyes were wild as she tried to recall where she was. "Regina?...oh god I'm so sorry." She ran her shaking hands through her locks and wrapped her arms round her legs. Regina crouched down and took Emma's hands in her own and squeezed gently. "You're okay. It's okay." "I...I..." "Shh it's okay. Come on," she pulled her up, "let's get a drink." Emma shakily stood and followed her out and down the stairs, never letting go of her hand until Regina placed her on a stool in the kitchen. She buried her hand in her hands and mumbled her apologies. "Emma I said it's alright. You told me a lot last night, I'm not surprised it came back to haunt you." She put the coffee pot on to brew and started getting things out for breakfast. "We can talk about it some more if you want or we can talk about something else or just sit, I don't mind." "Regina..." she waited until she turned round, "thank you." The brunette smiled and continued to make the coffee and then placed it in front of her. They sat in silence as they drank their coffee. "I should get going. Henry will be up soon. I don't want him to see me like this." Regina gently took her hand as she stood and they walked to the door. "I'll see you later Regina." She turned in the doorway. "Thank you for..." Regina sprung forward and held her in a tight hug. "You know where I am if you need me." Emma was too shocked to respond right away but eventually wrapped her arms round her and felt safe for once in her life. They disentangled themselves and Emma shuffled out of the door and to her bug. She didn't turn back around as she knew just one more look could have her collapsing in grief all over again. At least Regina knew who she was now and why she was well...how she was. She just had to decide how to deal with Cora once the information became public.

She arrived back at the B&B and headed straight for her shower, revelling in the heat, feeling it wash away her tension. She heard a knock at the door as she just slipped on her jeans and tank top. "Can I help you?" She said as she opened the door to reveal Granny, who looked rather uncomfortable. "Miss Swan...I am so very sorry. You seem like such a nice young woman...but...It's been brought to my attention that the town charter states that criminals are not allowed to stay in the town B&B." Emma huffed as she tightened her grip on the door handle, "Let me guess, Cora told you?" "I...yes." "It's alright, but just to clear it up that was when I was 18. Let me just get my things and I'll be out of your hair." "I'm so sorry Emma. You're more than welcome to come to the diner though whenever you want." Granny turned and left her to collect her belongings. The blonde shut the door and set about collecting her things. She knew Cora would do something as soon as she realised she was still in town. "It's okay Swan. You can do this." She took a deep breath and stepped out of the room, paid and left the B&B.

She sat in her car, her fingers drumming against the steering wheel as she tried to figure out where she could go when there was a tap on her window. "Hey kid." She said as she rolled down the window. "Hi Emma. Are you okay?" "Sure. Shouldn't you be at school by now?" "Yes. Come walk me to school." He stepped back and waited for her to get out of the car. They walked along in silence for a little while. "Why were you sat in your car?" "I just had some thinking to do." "About what?" "Some...things are going to come out about me and Granny was informed and had to kick me out of the B&B. So I'm just trying to work out where I could stay." They arrived at the school gates, "You could stay with Miss Blanchard." "Your teacher?" "Yeah. Look there she is! Miss Blanchard!" The petite pixie haired woman walked over. "Henry? Everything okay?" She asked whilst looking at Emma. "Miss Blanchard, this is my mom...my other mom, Emma. She needs somewhere to stay." "Henry!" Emma turned as bright as a tomato in embarrassment. "Why don't you get to class Henry and I'll talk to Emma okay?" Henry nodded and ran into the building. "I am so sorry Miss Bla-" "Mary Margaret please." She interrupted smiling. "Right, I'm sorry about that. As soon as he gets an idea in his head he seems to run with it." "It's fine Emma really. He's told me a lot about you. I feel like I know you from somewhere...strange. Anyway, I do have a spare room if you are interested. It'd be nice to have a flatmate and split the bills. Why don't you think about it and come see me at the diner after school?" "I don't want to impose-" "Nonsense. Look, I better get inside. Think about it?" She turned and hurried into the school after smiling brightly at Emma. Emma shook her head in disbelief that someone could be so trusting and nice, she guessed she knew where she'd be living from now on which out a smile on her face as she headed back into town.

By the time night had fallen, Emma had unpacked her small bag of belongings in her new room and was sharing a glass of wine with her new roommate. "Maybe things will turn out alright." She thought as she lay down in her new bed.


	6. The mine

_*"Give it up soldier, we can stop this if you just tell us their location." The man sneered at her. Emma's hands were tied above her head to a beam, her toes barely gracing the floor. "Do what you want, I'm not telling you anything!" She spat blood to the ground and stared defiantly at the man. "Oomph!" He punched her in the gut, not once but three times. She gasped for breath, the pain shooting up her side. She knew at least one rib was broken now. "Dammit, that's all you got?" She smiled at the man. He laughed, "oh no. We're just getting started for today." He punched her again._

She shot up out of bed grasping her ribs, gulping down oxygen trying to calm her racing pulse. She ran a shaky hand down her forehead, rubbing away the sweat. It took a moment for her to realise where she was.

"Right, my new place. Deep breaths, come on. In and out. That's it Swan. In and out." She managed to control her breathing and swung her legs to the edge of the bed looking at the time. She rubbed the scar on her thigh and stood up shakily. "7am, must be a record for a lie in." Emma took a quick shower to wash away the nightmare and dressed for the day ahead. She had no idea what the day had planned except for seeing a certain brunette for lunch. She didn't see her roommate but Mary Margaret had left a note saying there was fresh coffee in the pot which made her smile.

1pm came around pretty quick and the blonde found herself in the window booth fiddling with her napkin as she waited for Regina. The bell above the door tinkled and she looked up to see Regina smiling down at her. She stood and motioned to the opposite seat and they both sat. "Hi." "Hello Ms...Emma." They smiled and with a little bit of flirting ordered lunch.

"So I have a proposition for you Emma." Regina said as she sipped her coffee. Emma attempted to arch her eyebrow but it didn't quite work as Regina smiled.

"Oh?"

"Yes. You said the other day that you're no longer in the army but I know you'll be needing a job at some point?"

Emma squirmed in her seat, "that's right."

"So will you be looking for a new job here in Storybrooke, somewhere you can still see Henry?"

"Only if you're okay with that. I don't want to disturb your relationship-"

"No, no Emma. Don't worry, I'm not asking to kick you out."

Emma let out a sigh of relief. Regina placed her coffee cup to the side and placed her arms on the table, crossed in front of her, "what I wanted to ask you was, my mother be dammed and all, would you be interested in becoming deputy sheriff?"

"You...you're offering me a job?" Emma put her empty cup down, keeping her hands wrapped round its base and looked shocked.

"Yes I am. I...I'd like you to stay Emma." She reached across and lightly touched the back of Emma's hand with her fingertips. "I know this is rather forward of me but I feel like there could be something here...between us. I want you to stay in town, get to know Henry properly. Even if I'm reading this all wrong" she pulled back and motioned between them, "I'd still like you to be a part of Henry's life."

Emma took a deep breath, "I...can I...think about it?"

Regina looked crestfallen, "of course. It's a big commitment."

"Regina, don't get me wrong. I understand completely what you're feeling. I feel it too." She smiled at the brunette. "I just...I went through a lot in the army. As you know from the other night, I'm not...I'm not quite over it." She ran her hand through her long tresses and sighed, dropping her hand back onto the table. "I want to stay I really do. I just don't want to be a liability. I don't want to ruin things for you with your mother."

Regina reached across the table and took her hand in her own, "don't worry about my mother i'll deal with her, okay?" She smiled encouragingly, "how about, you take the job as a trial run? See if you like it? If you don't then we'll think of something else. No pressure."

Emma smiled back and squeezed her hand, "I can do that."

"Excellent." Regina looked at her watch and frowned, it was 1:45pm. "I have to get back to work. If you want to pop into the sheriffs office, feel free. The sheriff is a man called Graham, he's a nice guy. I can let him know what's being planned if you like."

"Sure. Thank you Regina."

They stood and Emma dropped some notes onto the table and held the door open for her.

"I'll walk you back to your office then head over to see the sheriff."

They walked closely, their shoulders occasionally brushing, catching each others twinkling eye as they walked chatting casually. "We'll this is me...again." Regina turned on the spot and hugged her tightly, "thank you for accepting the trial job Emma."

"Thank you for offering me the position."

She wrapped her arms round the lithe brunette and pulled away slowly, their faces close. Emma tilted her head a little as Regina took a breath, her eyes darting down. Emma felt herself move forward, their lips almost touching when Regina's phone rang and the brunette jumped pulling away from the moment. "Sorry." Regina smiled sympathetically and looked at her phone ID, "I have to take this, I'll call Graham and give him a heads up."

"See you Regina." Emma squeezed her bicep and stepped back to let her take her call. Regina smiled at her as she answered her phone and pointed indoors, Emma nodded and watched her walk into the building.

A voice made her spin round. "Miss Swan. I would say it's a pleasure, but then I'd be lying."

"Madam Mayor." Emma frowned.

"I see you've decided to ignore my warning and settle yourself in my town. How...inconvenient."

"I really don't care what you think Cora. I told Regina everything."

Cora moved closer, "how many times have you moved around now? Seven? What makes you think this time will be any different?"

Emma stood her ground, "I have Henry."

"Oh my dear, but you don't. Regina has Henry. You...you have nothing."

"That's where you're wrong Madam Mayor. You got me kicked out of the B&B but that led to a permanent residence in town. So I have a home now." She started to walk away but then turned and called back to a sneering Mayor, "oh and by the way? I'm your new deputy sheriff!" She smiled as she mock saluted and turned walking away leaving a furious Mayor behind her.

The day went fairly quickly after that, she made herself known to Graham who welcomed her warmly to the team and she was to start on Monday. She saw Regina only a couple of times over the next few days, the almost kiss was never mentioned. She spent some time with Henry too who continued talking about the curse. She enjoyed her time with him and loved getting to know him better but couldn't quite get her head round the curse just yet. Her nights were still bad, waking up early each day covered in sweat and shaking but she was trying to deal with it and slowly felt a little better but knew it was going to be a long process. She also got to know Mary Margaret a bit more and found she really enjoyed the teachers company.

Her first couple of days as deputy sheriff were nice and slow allowing her to ease herself into the role nicely. It was going well and she eventually conceded to Graham and attached the badge to her belt. That was when it all kicked off...

"Please just wear the badge Emma. It lets the townspeople know who you are officially."

"Okay Graham, okay."

She put her hands up in mock surrender then attached the badge to her belt. As she did so a large earthquake could be felt and then the phones started ringing.

They arrived at the old mines to find Regina and a few onlookers. "Emma go set up a perimeter, we don't want people getting too close. The mines could still be unstable." She nodded and took off with the police tape.

"Deputy mayor, what are you doing here?" Graham asked as he walked over to her, noting she looked quite frazzled.

"Henry's missing. He took his backpack and hasn't been to school. He's mentioned the mines before, I'm worried he could be in there." She rubbed her arms as her eyes started to blur with unshed tears.

Emma walked over at that point hearing the last of the conversation."He mentioned the mine to me too, said it has something to do with the curse. He was with Archie earlier though. Dr Hopper wouldn't have gone in with him would he?" Emma said as she crossed her arms, wanting nothing more than to take Regina in her arms and comfort her.

"I don't know. I'm going in. I need to know he's safe." Regina started to push past them just as the tunnel ahead collapsed. "No!" She screamed out.

Emma took her by the arms, "Regina! It'll be alright. There has to be another entrance for air flow. We'll find it but you're not going in. It's too dangerous for you but I have experience of this kind of thing. I'll go."

"Are you sure Emma?" Graham asked concernedly.

"Yes. Come on, let's find that entrance."

They found the lift entrance and after calling down managed to hear both Henry and Archie. Emma got herself strapped into the harness and lowered down to the lift.

"Henry, Archie, you both okay?" She received scared nods in reply. "Okay, here's what we're going to do." She undid the harness and started attaching it to Archie. "I want you two to go up first and I'll come up after." Archie started to protest as she then hooked Henry on to it. "No. I'll feel better knowing you two are safe." The lift shuddered a little as she tugged on the rope and it started to pull them up. "Don't worry Henry. I'll see you at the top."

She watched them being pulled up out of the hole and breathed a sigh of relief knowing Henry was safe. The rope was being lowered back down when the lift shuddered again and fell. She didn't scream as she fell against the side and then the other. "Oomph!"

"EMMA!" Regina screamed down at her as she looked over the edge.

Suddenly the lift caught at an angle in the channel, wedged in, how long it would stay she didn't know.

"I'm alright just lower the rope quickly."

She stood, wiped the gash above her brow and pulled herself up on top of the lift feeling it wobble. If she was a religious person she knew she'd be praying right now but alas she wasn't, so deep breath in and out and try not to panic was her motto. She saw the rope dangling about a foot above her but couldn't reach it.

"Can you lower it some more?" She shouted up.

"No, that's the full length. Can't you reach it?" Graham replied.

Emma didn't respond. She knew she'd have one chance only to get this right as the lift shifted again. She braced her knees and leapt at the rope just as the lift gave way. She managed to grab on and get a firm grip, watching the lift crash down the channel into darkness.

"Pull me up!"

She was pulled over the edge and gasped for breath as she stumbled down to her knees. She had to blink several times as her eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight. Just as things came back into focus she was nearly barrelled over as Henry charged at her, enveloping her in a fierce hug.

"I'm so sorry Emma. I didn't mean to get you hurt."

She reciprocated the hug, "it's alright Henry, but next time you get an idea like this please tell me first?"

He smiled sheepishly, "yes, sorry."

He let go and ran off to see Archie and Regina. She saw Cora Mills was with them scowling. She stood shakily and took account of her injuries, a couple of scrapes on both arms, a bloody gash on her brow and a headache but she'd live. She looked across to Regina who smiled her thanks holding her son by the shoulder as Cora was talking in her ear and pulling them away. Emma turned to Graham, "I'm going to head back to the station and get cleaned up if you don't mind?"

"Do you want me to take you to the hospital?" He started towards her.

She put up her hand, "no, no. I'll be alright. Nothing a first aid kit won't sort out. See you back at the station."

She turned and left the scene in the deputy's cruiser. It took her awhile to get cleaned up, the scratches on her arm weren't too bad but the gash on her brow was deeper than she realised so she had to route around for a plaster. She came out of the bathroom to see Regina hugging herself looking out of the window, so she leant against her desk.

"Hey." She said quietly so as not to startle her.

Regina spun round teary eyed and practically ran at the woman, crushing her in a fierce hug. "Thank you. Thank you for saving him Emma. I couldn't say it earlier, my mother..." A sob escaped.

Emma returned the hug enjoying the warmth. "Hey, it's okay. He's fine. Everything's alright."

Regina pulled back a little and gently touched the plaster on her head, "you saved him." She kept her hand on Emma's face slowly moving it down to cup her cheek, her fingers scraping her scalp. Emma tried to focus on the brown eyes in front of her but couldn't resist looking down to plump red lips. "Where's Henry?" She asked breathlessly.

"He's at Granny's diner enjoying a hot chocolate."

Regina leant forward to capture her lips but whimpered when Emma pulled back, their lips nearly ghosting over each other.

"As much as I want you, and believe me I do." She smiled, "I think we should get to granny's."

Regina started to pull out of her arms, "you're right."

Emma didn't like the sad tone so pulled her back to her, "okay maybe five minutes wouldn't hurt?"

She chuckled and spun her gently to the desk behind her and the brunette hopped up opening her legs for Emma to stand between. Regina wrapped her arms around her neck as Emma placed her hands on the brunettes hips pulling her closer. She felt Regina slowly move her hands down her shoulders as she leaned in to finally capture her lips but...

"Ahem."

They sprung apart as they took in the person hovering in the doorway.

"Mayor Mills. My apologies, I didn't hear you-" Emma pulled at her top trying to straighten it as Regina slid off the desk looking bright red.

"Obviously not with your current situation." Cora looked down on them, "I came by as Mayor to thank you but it seems my daughter has that handled."

"Mother I..."

"Save it Regina. As deputy mayor I expect a little more class from you, not for you to feel up the new deputy sheriff as soon as you get the opportunity." Cora started to turn, "I expect you back in the office this afternoon to sort out the mine mess. Henry is fine so there's no need to panic anymore." With that she stormed out of the sheriffs department.

Emma just chuckled, "So...Granny's?"

"Granny's." Regina replied as the walked out of the station together.


	7. Going for a ride

**A.N: I just wanted to say, wow. I'm ridiculously happy that this story has so many followers and favourites. Thank you so much. I really did not expect such a response when I posted the first chapter. This chapter is a little lighter than the others just because I've been in such a good mood today and felt like writing something a little fluffier between our two ladies. Hope you enjoy ;)**

Emma had just finished her shift at the station when she received a text off Henry asking if she could give him a lift. She wasn't about to pass up the opportunity to see him so now she was waiting outside the school gates in her trusty yellow bug.

"Hey kid!" She called as she saw him walking out.

He smiled and ran over, hopping into the car. "Hey Emma."

"How was school?"

He shrugged, "school."

She chuckled, "yeah I know what you mean. So where am I taking you?"

"The stables please. Moms already there so I thought it would be nice to surprise her."

She pulled out into the road, "right, I forgot she rides."

"Have you thought about Operation Cobra anymore?" Henry asked.

"Honestly kid, no. Things have been a bit hectic these last couple of days but when it quiets done we can talk it through properly."

Henry huffed, "but don't you see! You're here now, the curse is weakening, it's not going to quiet down!"

"Henry, please. I just...I need some more time to wrap my head around it okay? I just need to find my own feet first before I go saving a town from a curse."

Henry crossed his arms and leant back in the seat, "okay."

She slowed the car down as they passed down a lane, "we're here kid." She parked up next to the stables and got out of the car. "Where will your mom be?"

"Down here, this way."

She followed him around the building and to a large fenced off area and stopped suddenly.

"Wow."

Henry turned back to her, "I know right, she's amazing."

He chuckled and got up onto the fence. Emma slowly closed her mouth thinking "that's not what my wow was about" as she took in the sight before her. Regina dressed in tight tan coloured jodhpurs and a crisp white shirt was riding a large brown horse, it's coat glistening as she put it through its paces. She was taking it round the compound at a canter and leaping over jumps with an air of gracefulness. Emma finally came to her senses and climbed the fence to sit next to Henry to watch her. They must have been sitting there for at least 10 minutes before Regina realised she had an audience. She veered the horse over to them at a trot then stopped next to them.

"Henry, Miss Swan. What are you doing here?"

"Henry wanted to surprise you." Emma smiled at the woman.

Regina swung her leg over the horse and dismounted. "Thank you Henry, it's a lovely surprise."

She walked the horse out of the enclosure and towards the stables, Emma and Henry followed.

"Henry would you mind filling the bucket with soap and water? I need to give Jack a rub down."

He ran off to do his job, leaving Regina and Emma alone for a moment. "How long have you been riding for?" Emma enquired.

"As long as I can remember." Regina tied the reins to a hook to keep Jack steady as she took off the saddle, placing it in its cupboard.

"You're an amazing rider Regina."

She blushed at the compliment. "Thank you."

"So, do you come here often?...wow I just realised how corny that sounded." Emma rubbed her neck in embarrassment.

Regina laughed and playfully grasped Emma's upper arm pulling her hand away from her neck, and Emma realised she could really get used to that sound.

"I try to come as much as I can." Regina just realised how that could sound, dropped her hand and started to go red herself. "I mean, to ride. Come to ride when I can." She turned her back to Emma to start brushing the horse.

Emma decided to have a little fun since Henry wasn't back yet, so she moved close enough to whisper in her ear. "Maybe you could take me for a ride sometime."

Regina's breath hitched and she stilled her movement. "I'm sure we could do that."

Emma placed her hands on Regina's hips standing behind her, "I'd like that very much, I'd love to...come with you." She ran her hands slowly up her waist, "do you know how beautiful you look in this outfit?"

Regina was surprised by another compliment and Emma realised. "You don't get many compliments, do you?"

"No I can't say that I do." She started to brush the horse again.

Emma squeezed her waist gently and leant in to whisper, "I'd compliment you everyday if you'd let me."

She removed her left hand and slowly brushed a little hair from Regina's neck and was about to caress her skin when she saw Henry come round the corner. Luckily he was too focused on the bucket he was carrying to notice. Emma stepped back to which Regina looked over at her confused, so she nodded her head in Henry's direction and she soon realised why Emma had moved away.

"Thank you Henry." He placed the water down and started washing the horse with his mother. Emma sat on a hay bale smiling with a feeling of contentment as she watched them work methodically and in sync.

"I take it you help your mom a lot here then kid?"

"Yeah whenever I can. I like being down here, just us."

They finished off soon after and Regina placed Jack back in his own box with some fresh hay and water.

"Time to go home Henry."

He grabbed his bag and they all walked out together to the cars.

"Thanks for bringing me here today Emma." He hugged her tight.

"No problem kid." She ruffled his hair and he smiled and ran round Regina's car and got in.

Regina turned to Emma, "thank you Emma, for bringing him. It really was a nice surprise to see both of you."

"I'm glad he asked me. I never realised just how good someone could look on a horse." She stepped a little closer.

"Yes, well..."

Emma was feeling bolder and lowered her voice and wistfully said "I mean, the way you moved as you rode him." She looked over Regina's shoulder to see Henry was engrossed in his latest comic. She placed her hand on the top of Regina's waistband just below her belly button, "the way your hips moved..." She pulled slightly, "I was entranced." The brunette was at a loss for words as she stepped forward. The way Emma talked to her so boldly and that look of desire, she wanted to respond but just didn't know how.

"R-really?"

Regina tried to clear her throat, already feeling the tingling in her stomach delving lower. Emma nodded and let her fingers creep up a little to the first button on her shirt and she started playing with it. She undid it and let her digit run circles on the smooth deliciously warm skin underneath, feeling the dip of her belly button. Regina couldn't help but moan at the contact.

"The way your hair bounced with each vibration as that power shook through you and the look of pure joy on your face. Well...I couldn't stop watching you." Emma released her grasp, took a step back and cleared her throat as she remembered just where she was what state of arousal she was in. "You should probably be heading off now and I should get going. Mary Margaret will be wondering where I am. She wanted a girls night in. Romantic comedies and wine." She pulled a face, "positively horrible but I'm trying a new approach to life."

She opened her car door and turned back to Regina who was still rooted to the same spot, she chuckled at the reaction she had gotten out of the brunette. "See you around Regina." She got in her car and as she drove away she could still see her stood out in the open in her rear view mirror.

Regina finally came to her senses as Henry tapped on the window.

"See you." She said to the air.


	8. To remember is a dangerous thing

Emma entered the station the next day with a huge smile on her face carrying a box. She called out as she rounded the corridor, "Hey Graham, I may have given in to the stereotype and brought us some doughnuts. The bear claw is mine though..."

She dropped the box on her desk and turned to see Graham in his office looking rather unwell, "Graham?"

He looked up at her, his eyes bloodshot, his face pale and sweaty. "Emma?"

"Oh my god, what happened?" She rushed in and knelt at his chair.

"I...remembered something. I shouldn't be here...The queen...I need to...I need to-" He stood from his chair abruptly then collapsed onto the floor, out cold.

"Graham!" She shook him but to no avail.

She phoned for an ambulance which came promptly and carted him off to the hospital leaving her in a state of shock stood in the station doorway. The phone started ringing which shook her out of her trance and she jogged over to answer it.

"Sh-sheriffs department, h-how can I help?"

"Deputy Swan, learn to answer the phone with a modicum of professionalism please. I must speak with the sheriff now. Put him on."

"Madam Mayor, I'm afraid the sheriff has been taken to hospital. He...he collapsed."

"What?! What happened?"

"I...he didn't look well then said he remembered something. The next thing he was on the floor unconscious."

"He remembered something? What was he talking about?"

"I...I don't know." Emma decided to leave out the bit about the queen.

"Very well. This is most inconvenient." Emma heard her irritation through the quiet, "the sheriff was due at a town hall meeting this afternoon. I suppose you will have to come instead. Talk to my secretary about the details."

Emma was about to respond in the affirmative when Cora hung up. She stared at the phone for a moment before putting it back down. "Wow."

Emma rang the secretary and got all the information and headed down to the town hall for 4pm. She quickly rang the hospital for an update but all she was told was that Graham was still unconscious so they wouldn't know anything till he woke up.

"Emma? What are you doing here?" Regina touched her arm gently.

"Regina hey. I'm here on official sheriff business."

"I thought Graham would be here for this meeting?"

"No. He...he collapsed in the station. He's in the hospital now...they're running tests but so far they won't tell me anything."

Regina enveloped her in a tight hug, "oh my goodness. What happened?"

Emma pulled out of the hug reluctantly, "honestly I don't know. I walked in and he was pale and sweaty, disorientated I think. The next minute he started rambling, mentioned he remembered something about a queen? I don't know, it all happened so fast. He stood up to leave and just...fell. I'm going to go to the hospital later to check on him."

"Well if you want company you know where I am. I can't say I knew him well, my mother had more dealings with him than I but I know Graham's a strong man, he'll be okay."

"Thanks. I hope he will." She shook as though someone had just walked over her grave, "should we go in?"

"Ah yes, the meeting. Hopefully it won't go on too long. These things can go on for a couple of hours sometimes. My mother refuses to come to them unless its very important so I get the esteemed honour most of the time. They can be very tedious but it is our job to sit through them and look like we're paying attention." She smiled as Emma chuckled. "Besides, I'd like a word with you after."

"Oh?"

"Mmm, remember how you left me looking like a fish out of water yesterday?" Regina leant in to whisper, "I'd like to repay the favour." She brushed past the deputy sheriff, letting her hand lightly slide across her waist.

"Oh boy." Emma gulped as she spun to follow, her eyes riveted to the sway in the deputy mayors hips.

Emma entered the room to see Regina sit at the head of the table. She was about to head to the spare seat to Regina's right when it was taken by Mr Gold and the other seat taken by an grey haired older man she didn't recognise. He was wearing a tailored suit and had the look of someone who wanted to be anywhere but there. The room started filling up so she had to make do with sitting at the far end across from Regina. She didn't mind though as it meant she could watch her clearly.

The meeting had just passed 5pm and Emma was nearly falling asleep with how bored she was. She had tried doodling on her notepad for awhile but that soon lost its appeal. She started surreptitiously looking around the room without moving her head so she wouldn't be noticed when she caught Regina's eye and couldn't help but grin slightly. She received a small smile in return. When she realised everyone else was focused on what some guy from the pharmacy was saying about parking she mouthed "hi" to her. She saw a slight blush appear on the deputy mayors cheeks. She decided to have a little fun and, when she knew the others in the room wouldn't be bothered, pretended to stretch and arch her back. She saw how a certain pair of brown eyes dipped and couldn't help but smirk. She slowly lowered herself back down and pulled her shirt back straight and sat up which caught the attention of Mr Gold.

"Have you something to add Deputy Swan?"

"Hmm? Oh no. I agree that we should have a proper parking system in place in front of the shops. I just don't think we need to extend this system further than Main Street."

Mr Gold grumbled to himself as others agreed with Emma. She breathed a sigh of relief as she realised he was trying to catch her out. The meeting went on for another forty five minutes and Emma decided she really should start paying proper attention and so made notes instead of doodles in her pad. The deputy mayor called the meeting to a close, "Well, unless there's anything else I think we can adjourn this meeting. My secretary will get the minutes out to all of you by the end of the week." Everyone stood to leave including Emma, "Deputy Swan, a word please?"

Regina stood and ushered everyone out of the room then closed the door, turning to see Emma leaning against the table. She walked over and took the notepad out of her hands and placed it on the table.

"What can I do for you Deputy Mayor?" Emma smirked as she flicked her hair behind her shoulders, placed her hands on either side of the table leaning back a little, and crossed her legs at the ankles.

"You're playing a very dangerous game, Deputy Swan." Regina placed her feet either side of Emma's and her hands on her waist.

"Oh?" She said nonchalantly.

"Mmm, I know you stretched on purpose just to see my reaction." She tugged a little on the shirt pulling the front out of the skinny jeans.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I had backache." Emma grinned as she watched her hands fiddling with the lowest button.

"Oh really?" Regina couldn't help but chuckle as she undid the button.

Emma gripped the edge of the table tighter as she watched her undo the second then third button, "yeah it...helps to stretch."

Regina placed her fingertips on the pale skin as Emma gasped. She smirked and slid them further in till her palms were flat against her stomach. She started running circles on the skin with her thumbs, just grazing the underside of her bra. She leant in to whisper in her ear, "I'm sure I could help you stretch sometime. Get those kinks out." She let her teeth graze the deputy sheriffs earlobe, "we could have our own...girls night." She, pulled the lobe a little before releasing it from her teeth.

Emma was about to turn her head to finally capture those delicious looking lips when Regina pulled away and stepped backwards.

"Well dear, I have to get home to Henry." She smirked as she watched Emma try to control her breathing, "two can play this game deputy. I'm not as shy as you may think." She walked to the door and as she turned the handle she called over her shoulder, I'm sure i'll...see you around." She bounced the words right back at the blonde from yesterday and finally left the office.

Emma quickly did up her shirt and collected her notepad, she was about to go after Regina to finish what she had started when her phone rang. "Hello?...right, I'll be right there. Thank you."

It was the hospital saying Graham was showing signs that he was starting to wake up. She ran out of the building and nearly broke the speed limits to get to the hospital. She arrived to see Graham in a side room hooked up to various machines. She sat at his bedside and held his hand, she started to nod off. She must have been there for three hours before he started to stir, "Emma?"

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

He tried to sit up but felt weak, "you need to get out of here Emma. It...it's not safe."

She gently pushed him back to a lying position, "lie down, what are you talking about?"

"The queen, she'll come for you...she'll...find out who...you are." His machines started to beep erratically.

"Graham calm down. No-ones coming for me. You're okay."

"No...the curse..."

"Ah right. You've been talking to Henry. It's okay Graham, you're not well. Things are just a bit jumbled up. You'll be-"

"NO!...I mean...I...you're...saviour..." His eyes rolled back in his head and he started fitting.

Emma dropped his hand and called into the corridor, "Help! I need some help in here!"

She was pushed to the side as the nurses and doctors rushed in. A nurse came out after ten minutes to find her pacing up and down the corridor, "Deputy Swan, we've had to sedate him. We're still running tests to determine what's caused all this but if there's any change we'll let you know."

Emma started to walk back to the room but the nurse gently held her arm, "it's best if you just go home deputy. There's nothing more you can do."

Emma nodded and slowly walked out of the hospital and drove back to the apartment and after having a quick bite to eat she realised it was nearly 11pm so got ready for bed. She set her alarm for 5am so she could get a run in and check on Graham before starting her shift.

That night at about 1am Cora visited the hospital, there were no nurses or doctors wandering around so she was able to slip in unnoticed. She stood at Grahams bedside in the closed off room waiting for him to regain consciousness. He eventually woke up but was groggy as he took in his darkened surroundings, his eyes slowly landing on the Mayor standing at his bedside.

"Queen Cora." He gasped as he tried to sit up.

"Oh, it's such a pity you had to say that dear."

She pulled his heart out of her handbag and held it to the moonlight, squeezing it tightly.

"If only you didn't remember."

His monitors started to beep loudly and erratically so she muted them.

"Don't struggle dear, you'll just make it worse for yourself."

His face went bright red as she squeezed the last of the life out of him. She brushed the dust into the bin and switched the machines sounds back on.

"Such a pity." She said quietly as she snook out of the hospital in the dead of night.


	9. A deal to become sheriff

**A.N: thank you for all the reviews I'm glad you are all enjoying this story.** **I hope you like this chapter, tell me if you think it seems rushed or not. I'm not 100% happy with it but I don't think it's too bad. It gets the story moving a bit more with a little bit more development between our two leading ladies. I hope you don't mind that other characters don't really have much to say, I prefer to just keep them in the background and focus on Emma and Regina mostly. Enjoy :)**

The next two weeks passed by in a blur for Emma. She'd had to step up and take Graham's place as interim sheriff and deal with the whole department. It meant she didn't have any time to herself and she didn't get to see Henry or Regina which was really starting to get her down. She was filing some paperwork and had her back to the corridor when the tell tale signs of high heels could be heard coming towards her.

"Good morning Deputy."

She turned with a tired smile, "good morning."

"You look exhausted, I brought you a bear claw. Ruby mentioned you have a penchant for pastries."

She dropped the bag onto the desk and slid onto the surface crossing her legs allowing her skirt to rise just a little. She noticed Emma's eyes dip down for a moment and smirked.

"Um thanks. I didn't have time to grab anything." She sat in her chair and looked up at the lithe beauty above her.

Regina leant down placing her hands either side of her on the desk. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm...holding I guess." She ran her hand through her tresses. "This was only meant to be a trial run. See if I like it and now? Now I'm running the place." She leant on her desk, her arm brushing Regina's thigh as she reached for her bear claw. She started picking at the pastry but didn't move her arm away.

Regina reached over and brushed her hair behind her ear, "do you want to run it?"

"What?" She looked up confusedly.

"It's been two weeks Emma. I looked at the town charter and that says the deputy can, if they want to, take over as Sheriff if one hasn't been appointed in the allotted two week period. So if you want it, it's yours."

Emma leant back in her chair as she let out a puff of air, "wow. I didn't know that. I've certainly enjoyed the job but I don't know if I know enough to take over."

Regina opened her bag and took out the sheriff badge and placed it next to her on the desk. "You'll learn as you go. You're very good at this job Em. I'd like to see you do it."

Emma leaned on the desk again and fiddled with the gleaming badge, "you know, I'd decided I was going to take the deputy job on properly and then..." She dropped the badge back down with a clatter and looked up at Regina, "what does your mother think?"

Regina placed her fingers under Emma's chin so she'd look at her, "my mother gave me the sheriffs department to run so she'll just have to lump it."

Her brown eyes sparkled with mischief as she said it and Emma couldn't help but smile in return. Emma stood up and placed her hands on Regina's legs, gently pushing them apart so she could stand between them. She then picked up the badge again and held it between them, she was watching it catch the light.

"You really believe I can do this?"

"Absolutely." The brunette squeezed her legs around the blondes and took the badge from her and started to hook it onto her waistband.

"Not so fast dearie."

Emma looked up startled at the intrusion but didn't move away as Regina still had her legs clasped round her.

"If you want that then you'll have to earn it I'm afraid." Mr Gold limped further into the room, his cane tapping loudly.

Regina gently slid off the desk and round it as she straightened her skirt, "what are you talking about Gold?"

"Just a little something your mother told me." He grinned like the crocodile they both thought he was. "You can be sheriff after two weeks if someone else hasn't been appointed, or if you are elected. You see dearie, Sidney Glass has nominated himself to be Sheriff."

"Sidney?! You can't be serious."

"Oh but I am. The mayor herself is backing our dear reporter." He looked over Regina's shoulder at the stunned blonde, "should you wish to challenge this Deputy then a debate will take place the day after tomorrow at the town hall. I suggest you prepare." He spun on his heel and hobbled to the door, he called out as he left, "come see me if you want help winning." The door slammed shut after he left leaving a fuming Regina and a silent Emma.

"Of all the...how dare she...she...!" Regina was getting redder by the second.

"Regina. Regina!" She finally got the deputy mayors attention as she stood in front of her placing her hands on her hips pulling her close. "It's okay. I want this. I'm going to get elected. Whoever this Sidney guy is, he's not going to be sheriff." She unclipped the sheriff badge and held it between them till Regina took it. "You can give it back to me in two days time."

She smiled back and took the badge, "fine. But I will be having words with my mother about this."

"Don't. It'll just wind her up. Help me plan how to win a debate instead."

"That, now that I can do."

She turned out of Emma's arms and sat at the next desk taking a pad of paper and a pen out of her bag. They spent the next couple of hours working on the speech when the phone rang.

"Sheriffs department, Deputy Swan speaking."

Regina tilted her head as though to listen but just heard Emma huff in response to the caller.

"I'll be there in a couple of minutes Dr. Hopper." She put the phone down and stood up grabbing her jacket. "Pongo's escaped again. I need to go round him up. Can we finish this later?"

Regina nodded, stood and walked out of the building with her, "I'll see you later Emma. Now go save the town from an over excited Dalmatian."

She smiled as they parted ways and saw Pongo across the street heading round a corner. She chased after him, calling his name but he wouldn't stop. She rounded the corner and saw him enter the back of a building. "Dammit Pongo." She knocked on the open door and announced herself but getting no answer she walked in slowly. "Hello? Anyone here? Pongo where are you?" There was a shuffling noise and then a tapping coming closer from the next room.

"I believe you were after this Deputy Swan?" It was Mr Gold and he was holding Pongo's collar.

"I'm sorry Mr Gold. He got away from Archie again."

She took hold of the dog and started to walk out of the shop. "Have you considered my offer Miss Swan?" He dropped a rag he'd been holding onto a side table.

"I don't think I'll need your help, but thank you anyway. What-what's that smell?"

"It's lanolin. I use to clean some of the antiques. Got to keep it away from any sparks though, it can be quite volatile."

"Right. Well anyway, I should get him back to Archie."

"Of course. Do stop by if you change you mind."

She walked out of the shop feeling like she really needed a shower, that man was too creepy. Pongo walked nicely next to her, occasionally trying to lick her hand which had her laughing. Archie thanked her as she dropped Pongo back at his office and she headed back to the station. The rest of the afternoon was spent in paperwork and then one of the other officers called in sick meaning she had to work late so she never got to see Regina again.

The next morning she woke up groggy and headed straight to Granny's for breakfast.

"Is it true?" She opened her eyes to see Henry sat across from her in the booth.

"Hey kid. Is what true?"

"This!"

He pulled the Storybrooke paper out of his bag and slammed it down facing her. She gasped as she saw her own face staring up at her, the stripes behind her face showing her height as she held up a board.

"Oh my god." She pushed the paper away and took a breath. "You remember when I said some things might come out about me?"

He nodded and chewed his bottom lip.

"Well...this is one of them. I...I was 18, homeless and got caught up with someone...not good. I ended up in jail but and here's the thing Henry, I got out and got a good life in the army. It was a mistake that I will never repeat, you get that right?" She reached across to take his hand but he pulled back.

"If you were 18...that means you...had me in jail?"

"Yeah kid...I did. It's why I...had to give you away. I knew I couldn't give you the life you deserved. I couldn't care for you like I knew someone else could. I'm sorry Henry."

He took a moment and she held her breath, "who's my dad?"

"He...he was like me, a kid of the streets. I'm not going to lie to you kid, we weren't good people. We stole to survive but your dad, he did something bigger and I ended up taking the fall. It's why I went to jail. Before you ask, no, I don't know where he is. When I got out I never heard from him. He left me the yellow bug and that was it. I'm so sorry kid."

"But, you're here now so it's okay Emma. I get why you gave me away and why all this stuff happened to you."

"Kid-"

"No it's fine Emma. You had to go through all that so you could be the saviour. It all makes sense. You have to win this election and show my gran that good can defeat evil." He suddenly stood up, "I have to get to school. Thanks for talking to me and not down to me Emma. See you later."

He ran out of the diner leaving her gobsmacked at how easy he could just bounce back from news like that. She got up and with a slight chip on her shoulder, left to see Mr Gold. She pushed open the door to see him stood behind the counter with a smile, almost like he was expecting her.

"How do I win this thing Gold?"

"My, my, how the mighty have fallen. Come for my help Miss Swan?"

"What do I need to do?"

"Leave it to me, I'll sort it out."

"What do you want in return?"

"Let's just say, when you become sheriff...you'll owe me a favour."

She got the feeling people didn't like making deals with this man but she didn't know what else to do. "Fine."

The rest of the day went by fairly smoothly, a couple of kids messing around down by the harbour but nothing major. Once she was free she walked over to the mayors office to speak to Cora, she knew if she rang ahead that she'd be told Cora wasn't available. The secretary, Steve, jumped up from his desk to try and stop her but she just ignored him and walked into the office.

"Mayor Mills, I'd like a word." She stood in front of the desk whilst Cora just looked up at her, shocked at the intrusion.

"Steve, leave us. Go get a coffee or something. What do you want Miss Swan?" She leant back in her chair.

"I want to know why you would allow the paper to publish that story. Those records were sealed. Why would you allow your grandson, someone you supposedly care about, read that?"

"Miss Swan, I told you before. I want you out of my town and if the only way to do that is to make sure you don't have a job here, well." She stood and rounded the table. "Now, if there's nothing else, I suggest you get out of my office."

"I will win this election Madam Mayor." "Of course you will dear." Cora replied sarcastically.

Emma turned on her heel and slammed the door behind her. She took a deep breath and decided to head down the corridor to see a happier face. She knocked on the door and heard a quiet come in so she slipped in and saw the deputy mayor had her back to the door, facing a filing cabinet. She walked over lightly and wrapped her arms round her waist, "hello."

Regina gasped, "hello to you too."

She put the file in the cabinet and turned in Emma's arms and placed her hands on Emma's neck, "to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I just saw your mother so I wanted to see a beautiful face before I headed back out."

Regina blushed, "sweet talker."

"I try."

Regina was about to lean in when she saw smoke out of the corner of her eye coming under the door.

"What is that?"

Emma turned her head, the smile leaving her face. She stepped away from Regina and rushed to the door, she opened it just to be blasted back by an explosion. Regina ran over just as Emma got up, "I'm okay, I'm okay. We need to get out of here before it gets any worse."

They managed to get out of the front entrance as the flames started to get higher and higher, both coughing harshly.

Regina started to turn back to the building, "oh no, my mothers still in there!"

Emma grabbed her by the shoulders, "Regina no! You can't go back in there. Call the fire department now!"

Regina fumbled in her bag for her phone so whilst she was distracted Emma ran back inside. She heard her name being called but continued into the building, straight to the mayors office. She had to hug the walls on one side to escape the flames but couldn't stop coughing.

"Mayor Mills! Mayor Mills!"

She heard a groan in return and ran into the room to see Cora lying on the floor, her leg stuck under a beam. She managed to shift the beam off her and get her standing.

"Come on, we have to get out of here!"

"Nice...of you...to state the...obvious dear." Cora said between coughs as she leant on Emma.

"Now's not the time to be a smartass Cora."

They hobbled to the doorway to see flames licking the walls and could only just make out the front entrance.

"Okay, stay in the middle and lean on me."

They made it halfway when the flames caught Emma's arm, she grimaced but continued on after slapping the flame out.

"Almost there."

They tumbled out of the doorway and luckily the paramedics were there to catch Cora and placed her on a stretcher straight away. Emma collapsed to her knees and started retching. There were bright flashes going off but she didn't understand what it was till she looked up and saw it was Sidney taking pictures for the paper.

Regina rushed over, pushing Sidney out of the way, "oh my god Emma. Are you alright? You shouldn't have gone back in there! What were you thinking?"

Emma managed to control her breathing and shakily stood up, "I was thinking...that was your mother in there. I wasn't going to let her die."

Tears started falling freely down Regina's face and she dove at Emma enveloping her in a tight hug. Emma winced which Regina felt and pulled away, "you're hurt." She spun round, "I need a paramedic here!"

One ran over to assess the situation, "I'm fine really. Just a minor burn-" One look at Regina's stern face got her to be quiet and allowed the medic to clean the burn and wrap it up.

"You could have been killed." Regina whispered.

Emma heard her, "but I wasn't. I'm okay."

She gently took her hand and squeezed it. "You should go to the hospital and check on your mother. I had to pull a beam off her leg so she might be hurt pretty bad."

Regina was hesitant to leave the blonde but knew she had to go see her mother. "I'll check on you later. Thank you Emma."

She ran to her car and drove off leaving Emma to bat away the paramedic. She looked up and saw Mr Gold smiling at her and suddenly it all made sense.

She walked over and quietly said, "you did this didn't you?"

"I don't know what you mean Deputy. I'm just a concerned citizen observing the damage to our beloved mayors office."

"I don't know what you used Gold but I know it was you."

"Have a good day Deputy. See you at the debate." He turned and with the clack of his cane walked away from the scene.

"Dammit!" She said under her breath and then turned herself to assess the situation and helped to calm down the public. Emma took the rest of the night off after that and after a quick phone call to Henry to tell him she was alright she slept, for once, like a log.

It was the day of the debate and as she headed out to Granny's for a morning coffee she kept getting stopped and thanked and people were saying they would be voting for her. She sat reading the paper and once again her face was on the front page but this time it showed her practically carrying Cora out of the burning building with a headline containing the words Storybrookes Hero. She pushed the paper away and walked out of the diner passing more smiling people.

It was time for the debate and there was Henry and Regina, front and centre, smiling encouragingly whilst Cora limped in and sat to the side with a decidedly disgusted look on her face. Sidney went first and was all nerves as he tried to say what he would do for the town as Sheriff. Emma could see Cora silently speaking along and couldn't help but smirk to herself. When Sidney had finished, Archie stepped up to the podium, "Now ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce our new hero of the hour, Emma Swan."

Emma took a deep breath and walked onto the stage to rapturous applause. "Thank you. I...I had a whole speech planned, cards and everything. But I can't say those words anymore." She looked down to Henry and Regina and smiled nervously. "You all think I'm some sort of hero...I'm not. The fire yesterday was a set up to make me seem like a hero. I...want to explain. I really wanted to become Sheriff so I spoke to Mr Gold as he said he could help me. I didn't know he was going to do...that. If I did, there's no way in hell...sorry Henry, heck, I would have asked him for help. I can't prove it was him but I know in my heart it was. So I'm sorry for disappointing everyone and I...I hope you can forgive me." She turned and headed off the stage and out the back door back to the apartment.

She spent the next hour drowning her sorrows until there was a knock at the door.

"Henry, what are you doing here?"

"Taking you to Granny's. You look like you need a hot chocolate." He smiled and grabbed her jacket, pulling her out of the door. "I'm glad you said all that Emma. Good can't win if it stoops to evils level. You're okay Emma, we'll work it out."

She smiled back at him and held the door to Granny's open for him but stopped short when there was a thunderous applause. "What's going on Henry?"

He just smiled and walked in whilst Regina slid through the crowd to stand in front of her.

"Congratulations Sheriff Swan." She held the badge up then pulled her into a hug.

"What are you talking about?" She hesitantly put her arms round her then Mary Margaret came over as they released each other.

"You've been elected Sheriff, Emma! The people of Storybrooke weren't exactly happy about the Mr Gold situation but you stood up to him. Called him out in front of everyone! I know people don't really like the Mayor that much...sorry Regina no offence meant, but they like Mr Gold even less. To have someone stand up to him, well we wanted you in the Sheriff position." She then couldn't hold in her excitement and squealed a little as she hugged her tight then she let go and went to talk to Henry.

Emma tugged Regina over to a quiet corner, "I'm really Sheriff?"

"Yes Emma, you are." Regina smiled, pulled gently on Emma's waistband and slid the badge onto her jeans. "I'm really glad you are."

"Can we get out of here? I'd really like to kiss you now but I don't know what everyone else will think, especially Henry."

Regina smiled and a slight blush appeared on her cheeks, she took her hand and when everyone seemed distracted they slipped out of the diner and across to the station. Emma walked in behind Regina and slipped her hand round her waist and used her free hand to brush a little hair from Regina's neck so lightly caress her skin causing Regina to hum. They continued walking down the corridor and Emma ran her hands up to slip the coat from Regina's shoulders which she dropped onto a chair along with her own. Regina turned on her heel and pulled Emma to her.

"I've wanted to kiss you properly for so long."

"Same here."

They moved closer, close enough to share the same small gap of oxygen. Their lips gently touched, the lightest of touches slowly increasing in pressure. Emma ran her hands up to cup Regina's cheeks, Regina placed hers on Emma's waist slowly sliding up to grip her shirt. Their kiss became more passionate as Emma ran her tongue along those luscious lips before her and was granted entrance and given a moan in response. That moan sent her reeling and she pushed Regina back making her collide with the desk. Regina braced herself against the desk and only pulled away from the kiss when oxygen became a necessity. They leant their foreheads against one another as they tried to catch their breath, both sporting matching grins.

"Wow."

"Indeed."

Regina still had Emma's shirt in a vice like grip holding her close.

"You can let go now." Regina seemed confused till she looked down and giggled, slowly releasing her grip and pulling the shirt back straight.

"Sorry."

Emma gripped her hands stopping her movements. "Don't apologise. I'd very much like to do that again."

She slid her hands onto Regina's waist and dipped her head to kiss her neck. Regina moaned again and tilted her head back to give her more room, she slid her hand round Emma's back and squeezed her shoulder blade, her other hand still on the bottom of Emma's shirt.

"Ahem, sorry to interrupt ladies."

They jumped apart at the intrusion, Emma pulling her shirt down and Regina running her hand through her hair.

"What do you want Gold?" Emma said in an angry tone.

"Now now. I just came by to say congratulations, Sheriff. Looks like it all turned out well in the end."

She walked over to him, "you knew I'd say that in the debate didn't you?"

He just smiled at her in his reptilian way.

"You planned it all along. The fire, the hero bit, me standing up to you."

"Everyone dislikes the mayor but they dislike me even more. What better way to get the population to vote for you than if you publicly show you're not afraid of me. Win win dearie."

"What do you mean?" She cast a nervous look over at Regina who had kept her distance.

"Now that you're Sheriff, I can cash in my side of the deal."

"What do you want?"

"Nothing yet dearie. I'll let you know when I decide." He limped back out of the station leaving a very nervous new Sheriff and a worried deputy mayor.

She turned back to Regina, "come on, we should get back to Granny's. Henry will be wondering where we got to."


	10. Go on a date with me?

**A.N: thank you so much for all the follows, favourites and reviews. I really can't believe I have over 100 followers for this fic. I really did not expect it to be so popular. I hope you like this chapter, there's a lot of talking going on between characters but I hope you all enjoy it :)**

_She was surrounded by fire with no way out. She saw through the flames Cora stood in the middle of the corridor smiling at her. It wasn't the town hall though, it was the building she had been tortured in. She tried to move forward but found she was tied down. She tried to scream but had no voice. The smoke was getting to be too much, she looked up to see Cora now stood in front of her, "you won't win dear." Cora then thrust her arm into Emma's chest.._.

Emma awoke with a gasp, her arm throbbing. Her mind kept playing the previous few days over and over turning them into nightmares. She threw the covers off and stood on shaky legs. She caught a look at herself in the mirror and saw the angry blistering on her arm.

"Dammit."

It was only 6:30am so she decided to go for a run to clear her mind before popping to see Mr Clark to get some antiseptic and a bandage. There was no way she was going to the hospital after all the time she'd spent in one before she came to Storybrooke. She left the pharmacy and turned to head back to the apartment when she bumped into a friendly face wearing slim fitting tailored trousers, a crisp white shirt and long black coat.

"Good morning Sheriff. Just back from your morning run?"

"Morning Regina. I really needed a good run and I had to see Mr Clark." She motioned to her carrier bag.

"Everything alright?" Her brow furrowed in concern.

"Yeah yeah. I just need to sort my head and arm out. It's not healing as nicely as I'd hoped."

Regina reached out but then stopped herself remembering they were in public. "Can I help?"

"Shouldn't you be getting to work?" Emma smirked.

"I don't have a meeting till 10. I'm sure I can spare some time for the Sheriff."

They walked side by side up to the apartment and Emma let them in dropping the bag on the table.

"Do you want a drink or anything?"

"I'm fine."

"Okay, well...I'm just going to take a quick shower and then you can help me...with my arm. Just...take a seat and I'll be back in a few minutes."

Regina nodded, taking off her coat and putting it on the hook and dropping her bag by the door when Emma came back and lightly kissed her, "sorry I couldn't resist." Then she jogged up the stairs to take her shower. Regina tried to make herself comfortable but after a couple of minutes she felt nervous and started pacing. She took the antiseptic and bandage out of the bag and laid them out in preparation on the table. Just as she sat in one of the chairs Emma came back down in her dark blue jeans and white tank top, her hair damp and gentle curls were forming, Regina couldn't help but smile at her, earning her one in return.

"Okay then, let's get this over with."

"Wouldn't you rather go to the hospital and let them patch you up?"

Emma sat and handed her the cream which Regina slowly started to rub onto her arm.

Emma winced, "no, no more hospitals for me. I've spent far too much time in them for one lifetime. Besides, I like the idea of you playing nurse." She grinned and received a blush in return.

"Hmmm. I thought that only happened with imaginary ailments?" She got up and rinsed her hands before coming back to sit down.

"I'll take what I can get."

"What did you mean earlier? Your head as well as your arm? Are you still having flashbacks?"

Emma shrugged, "it's okay. Just the fire in your office, it triggered a few things. I'll be fine, it'll pass."

"You can talk to me Emma, whenever you need to."

"I know, but it's fine really."

Regina huffed but acquiesced "okay...I need to put the bandage on. Lift your arm for me."

Emma lifted her arm and placed her hand across Regina's body to rest it on her hip. Regina raised her eyebrow and removed Emma's hand, placing it on the table stretching her arm out.

"Spoilsport." Emma mumbled.

Regina huffed, "very well. If you don't want it doing properly." She gently pulled Emma's arm to her and settled the blondes hand on her shoulder. "Better?"

"Much."

She gently ran circles on Regina's neck with her index finger just below her jawline. Regina closed her eyes for a moment before taking a breath to try and focus on the task at hand. She gently wrapped the bandage round, "too tight?"

"No. Just right."

Emma started twirling some hair round her finger letting her other fingers ghost over Regina's skin. Regina finished wrapping her upper arm and taping down the end, "all done." She whispered getting lost in Emma's touch.

"Good." Emma leaned in and kissed her gently.

They slowly kissed, neither battling for dominance. Regina turned her body to face Emma fully, their knees colliding. She leant forward and ran her tongue across pale lips asking for entry which Emma gave as she ran both hands through glossy hair. They broke the kiss but stayed close as air became an issue.

"I could really get used to kissing you." Emma said.

"I'd like that."

They pulled away fully and Emma stood, "Can I walk you to work?"

"Shouldn't you be at the station?" Regina stood and collected her bag and coat.

"I need to do a patrol anyway, so it's fine. I'll be back in a sec."

Emma ran back upstairs to fix her hair in a ponytail, collect her brown uniform shirt, gun and badge. She hooked the badge onto her jeans, holstered her gun and slipped the shirt on. She was buttoning it up on her way down and felt brown eyes watching her every move.

"See something you like?" She stood directly in front of Regina who was leant against the door, watching brown eyes dart down and back up but never quite reaching her eyes.

"Something like that."

Emma groaned, "we should go before I do something I really want to but shouldn't."

"Who says you shouldn't?" Regina reached out and pulled Emma to her by her shirt. Emma didn't quite anticipate the forceful pull and they slammed back into the door. Emma had pushed her hands out either side of Regina's head as Regina's slipped round her waist holding her tight.

"You have a meeting in," Emma glanced back at the clock, "15 minutes."

"Now who's the spoilsport," Regina pouted.

Emma chuckled and crashed their lips together eliciting a moan from the brunette. She pushed her hips into her and felt a leg wrap round hers. She trailed a hand down Regina's side feeling her shudder then gripped the leg wrapped round her holding her in place. Regina ran her hands up Emma's front ghosting over her breasts to lock them on either side of Emma's head. Emma broke the kiss and kissed down her jaw to caress her neck till she got to her pulse point. Regina tiled her head to give Emma more room, her pulse quickening with each nip and suck. She felt Emma's free hand trail down her shoulder, push her coat open and cup her breast. She couldn't help but gasp calling Emma's name and tightening her leg rolling their hips together. Emma moved back up to claim plump lips when a ringtone sounded. It brought them both out of their haze.

"It's mine." Regina said as she unhooked her leg and stood up straight as she pulled her phone from her coat pocket. "It's my secretary, sorry."

Emma reluctantly moved back to allow Regina to answer it. Regina still leant against the door as she spoke to the person on the other end. Her hair was slightly ruffled, her lips bruised and her shirt had been pulled out of her tailored trousers. All Emma could think was how gorgeous she looked and she couldn't help herself, she moved forward and nipped at Regina's neck earning a slight gasp. Regina moved the phone to her other ear in an attempt to get Emma to stop but she just moved to the other side of her neck. The brunette used her free hand to stop Emma but she grabbed hold of it and held it against the door at head height. She then leant in and took her earlobe in her mouth and sucked it gently before moving back down to her neck and then her collarbone. She didn't really pay attention to the phone call but could hear Regina's voice wavering as she tried to sound authoritative and couldn't help but chuckle against her skin. She then stopped kissing her collarbone and pulled away knowing she couldn't take it too far but caught the confused look on Regina's face. She just smiled and shook her head as she stood up straight and adjusted her own clothing.

Regina eventually hung up the phone and straightened herself out, "you're evil."

"Meh," Emma shrugged, "you were too enticing."

"Why did you stop?"

"Because if I didn't, I'd have taken you right there and I don't want to do that." She put her jacket on, opened the door and led them out.

"What do you mean? Don't you want-" Regina deflated as she looked at Emma.

"No! I mean yes, I want." Emma gripped Regina's shoulders looking her directly in the eye, "I really really want, but I don't want to rush this." She pecked her lips, "I want to do this right."

She received a shy smile, "I want to take you out first, a date, somewhere nice, special."

"I'd like that."

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

"Okay then, excellent. We should probably get you to work, it's already after 10."

Regina looked down at her watch in shock, "oh my goodness, my meeting."

She practically ran down the stairs with Emma on her heels chuckling. They made it to her office at half past 10, "just tell whoever it was that your meeting with the Sheriff ran over. We had some paperwork to go over or something." Emma ran her hand down Regina's arm, "I'll speak to you later about our date."

"I look forward to it."

"So you should." Emma grinned and got a smirk in return.

"Getting a little cocky already Sheriff?"

"I fancy my chances." She shrugged.

Regina laughed and Emma realised she could never get tired of that sound, "I have to go, see you later Sheriff Swan."

Emma smiled and watched her walk into the building, she could have sworn Regina put a little more sway into her hips just for her. "Okay, focus, time to patrol." She murmured to herself.

She spent the next couple of hours wandering around the town and harbour but nothing untoward was happening. She was just heading back up Main Street when a woman with frizzy blonde hair called out to her from a shop across the road.

Emma entered the business called Blaze Conception, "hello?"

She saw several floor plans attached to the walls and a large table in the middle of the room with designs all over it.

The woman reappeared from the back room, "Sheriff Swan."

"Can I help you ma'am?"

"I just wanted to give you some friendly advice Sheriff." She stalked towards Emma.

"Oh?"

"But where are my manners, we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Mal Ragon and this is my design business." She held out her hand which Emma shook confusedly.

"Nice to meet you. I'm sorry, I've heard of you but I'm afraid I can't remember where from."

"I'm betting the Deputy Mayor mentioned me. If not, well, she should have."

"Ah right, that's it yes, you're her ex."

"Mmm yes. She wanted a kid and honestly I can't stand them so we parted ways."

"Parted ways? You cheated on her." Emma crossed her arms as Mal walked round the table running her fingers along its edge.

"Pot-ay-to, pot-ar-to."

"What do you want Ms. Ragon?"

She stopped walking and looked her dead in the eye, "Stay away from Regina."

"How about no."

Mal laughed, "Cora did say you've got some nerve. Get out of town while you still can Emma. She isn't one to be messed with, I know that from experience."

"What did she do to you?"

Mal smiled, "oh not me dear. We got on like a house on fire."

"I'm not leaving and the sooner Cora gets it through her thick skull the better. Tell her to come to me direct if she wants to say anything else. I'm the Sheriff of this town now, I'm here to stay." With that Emma turned on her heel and left the building leaving a smirking blonde in her wake.

She walked briskly back to the sheriff station and logged on to check her emails and whatnot but there was nothing of interest. After spinning round on her chair a couple of times she got up to play darts.

"Time well spent I see." She turned to see her pixie haired roommate leaning against the wall.

"Hey Mary Margaret, how's it going?" She stabbed the darts into the board and went back into the office with Mary Margaret following.

"It's okay." She sat down as Emma did the same.

"But?"

"Henry talked to me after class. More about his fairy tale theory."

"Ah, what was it this time? Sleeping beauty works at the mall? Tinkerbelle was walking down Main Street?" She smirked.

Mary Margaret scrunched her face up, "He was at the hospital with Regina visiting Cora after the fire and saw a coma patient there. He's got it into his head that because I volunteer at the hospital, I need to read to this guy and then he'll wake up and remember who he is."

"Oh..." She leant back in her chair, "well what if you did?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if you read to this guy like Henry wants and then when nothing happens, it'll show Henry that-"

"-That it's all just a bunch of fairy tales."

"Exactly. It may seem harsh but maybe it's what the kid needs."

"Emma you're a genius."

"Well I wouldn't go that far." They grinned at each other. "So now that that's sorted, can I ask a question?"

"Sure. What's on your mind?"

"Where's a good place to eat in town and I don't mean Granny's? I want somewhere not too fancy but really nice."

Mary Margaret leant forward and squealed a little, "have you got a date? Who is it? Do I know him?"

"Her actually. It's Regina. I know it might seem a little weird, the biological mother going out with the adoptive mother of their son but there's something between us. We want to see where it goes."

"Oh Emma, I'm happy for you. I've never really gotten to know Regina but I do know she's nothing like her mother. She always seems to be on our side, sticking up for us when Cora just wants to ignore us. So anyway yes I know a place, it's called Lumiere's. It's a lovely little French place. I went there on that date with Dr Whale, the company was awful but the food was delicious."

"Excellent, thank you. I'll give them a call and book something."

They both stood and Mary Margaret hugged her tight, "are you in tonight?"

"I'll probably be late, lot of paperwork to catch up on now I'm Sheriff. Turns out Graham was quite slack at getting it all done."

"Okay well, I'll leave you some food in the fridge to heat up, I was going to make a casserole."

"Mmm, thank you. You are a lifesaver."

Mary Margaret smiled and waved back as she left the station. Emma smiled to herself as she set about making a reservation then rang Regina who picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Regina. You okay? You sound a bit flustered."

"I'm fine thank you Sheriff."

"Is this a bad time?" She heard some shuffling and mumbling in the background then a door shutting. "Regina?"

Regina replied quietly, "I'm sorry, my mothers here for dinner, winding me up."

"Oh, I can call back later."

"No! No, I mean I'm glad you called. It's nice to hear a friendly voice."

"What is she saying to you? I can come round, give her a piece of my mind."

Regina chuckled, "as delightful as that sounds, I'm afraid I'll have to decline. I can handle it don't worry. So what were you ringing for?"

"I can't just ring to hear your voice?"

"Sweet talker."

"You like it. So, I called because I wanted to know if you are free on Saturday evening?"

"Why?"

"Because I want to take you out on that date we discussed."

Regina smiled to herself, "of course, yes I'm free. I'll ask Katherine if she's free to babysit."

"Great. Well let me know if she can't and we'll go out another night instead."

"So where are we going?"

"Not telling but I will pick you up at 7 and we'll take it from there."

"I look forward to it. But right now I better get back, don't want to leave Henry and my mother alone for too long."

Emma sighed, "okay. Regina?"

"Yes?"

"Can I see you tomorrow?"

"Please do. I have a meetings all day so I could do with someone to break it up."

"Just someone?" Emma asked teasingly.

"You know what I mean. Pop in at 12:30, I'm free then for lunch...I have to go, my mothers calling me, it's like I'm a teenager again."

Emma chuckled in response, "well I did nearly give you a hickey this morning. I'll see you tomorrow for lunch then."

"Goodnight Emma."

"Night Regina."

They both hung up smiling and then it dawned on Emma that she had an actual date with the gorgeous brunette on Saturday and it was only 2 days away...

** A.N: hope this chapter is alright and you don't mind Malificent rearing her head. I quite liked the idea of Blaze Conception as a nod to her fire breathing days and had no idea what surname to give her so dragon without the D works for me :)**


	11. I can't keep my hands off you

**A.N: hope you like this chapter. Cora's a bit evil in this one but it's not for long.**

Emma, having finished the mountain of paperwork, had just got back to the apartment at 10pm when her phone rang.

"Regina?"

"No it's me Henry."

"Hey Henry, what's up kid? It's late, shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I think you need to come over. Mom and Gran are arguing really loudly and your name keeps coming up."

"I'll...I'll be right there kid."

She dumped her bag by the door and grabbed her keys, driving quite fast to get to the mansion. She could hear raised voices through the walls. She knocked but no one answered so she tried the handle and it opened. As soon as she opened the door the voices became clear, it was coming from the study.

"-don't care mother! You can't stop me from seeing her! I'm a grown woman for gods sake!"

"She's damaged Regina! Don't involve her in Henry's life. He already has to see Dr Hopper for this fairy tale nonsense. She'll only make things worse."

"Dammit mother. You just can't help yourself can you? It's always your way or no way!"

"Oh, you stupid girl. I'm doing this to protect you dear."

"I don't need you to protect me. I want to live my own life."

"Yes, you proved that when you got Henry."

"Stop bringing him into this!"

"You've only got him because I pulled some strings with Gold. You're letting him run into all sorts of trouble. Have you forgotten the mine incident already? Stop this thing with that Swan woman now or so help me-"

"-what?! What could you possibly do? You're the mayor of a small middle of nowhere town. You don't really have any power he-"

There was the sound of a slap and a crash and Emma had had enough. She pushed open the door to see Regina on the floor holding the side of her face and Cora looming over her.

"What the hell did you do to her?!" Emma shouted rushing to crouch at Regina's side.

"What are you doing here Miss Swan?" Cora said sharply as she took a step back.

Emma lightly touched the side of Regina's face then turned to scowl at Cora, "I had a call about a disturbance at this address so I came to check it out." She stood up and faced Cora, "good job I got here when I did."

"We'll finish this discussion at work tomorrow Regina." She turned to leave the room, collecting her bag on the way.

"Like hell you will Madam Mayor. I'm taking you back to the station for assault!" Emma strode towards her.

"Emma no!" Regina stood, clasping Emma's forearm.

"What? You want her to get away with hurting you?" Emma looked at her in disbelief.

"It was an accident, I...I fell." Regina dropped her hand and looked away ashamedly.

"If that's all, then I'll say goodnight." Cora sneered at Emma and left the house, slamming the door on her way out making them both jump.

They both stood in silence for several minutes till Regina finally broke it.

"I'm sorry you had to hear any of that Emma. Who called you?" She said as she collected the tumblers and walked into the kitchen with Emma following.

"Henry did. He was worried about you." She leant against the doorway watching the brunette.

Regina stopped moving, "oh my goodness. He heard?"

"Yeah. You should probably go check on him."

"Will you...will you still be here when I come back?" She shakily put the glasses in the sink.

"Do you want me to be?"

Regina looked over at her and said quietly, "yes," then turned on her heel and walked upstairs to check on Henry.

Emma rinsed out the glasses whilst she was waiting and put them in the dishwasher. She eventually heard footsteps on the stairs and waited for the brunette to come back in, who did so sheepishly. "He's okay. A little shaken but he's gone back to sleep now."

"Good."

Regina leant against the counter and Emma came to stand in front of her, placing her hand gently on the red cheek. "What's going on Regina? Has she always done this to you?"

Regina gripped her arm and leant into her touch closing her eyes. "She would when I was a child if I misbehaved. Father was normally around to stop anything drastic though. She hasn't done anything like that for a long time. I guess you really get under her skin." She chuckled humourlessly.

Emma lifted her jaw to look in her eyes, "I'm sorry. I...I can go...if you want. I don't want to cause you any pain. This thing I have with your mother...it should not be taken out on you."

"Emma. I'm a grown woman. I won't let my mother dictate who I can and cannot see." She leant forward and pecked her on the lips then leant back against the counter.

"I can arrest her if you want to put a formal complaint in."

"No it'll be okay. It'll all blow over when she realises I'm being serious."

"You don't sound convinced."

"It'll be fine."

"Mal warned me to stay away from you, you know? She said Cora wasn't one to be messed with and that she knew that from experience. Has she threatened you in the past in front of others?"

"It's fine Emma, really. My mother loves me, she just wants what's best for me and sometimes we don't see eye to eye on what that is. I am allowed to make my own choices."

"I know that, but I don't want to see you hurt because of me." Emma reached round to bring their bodies together and rested her chin on her shoulder.

"You won't, don't worry." Regina squeezed back then pulled out of the embrace. "I should go get some sleep, long day tomorrow. Thank you for coming by."

Emma took the hint and walked to the front door, "you said I could talk to you about anything, well the same goes for you Regina. Anything." She hugged her tight then left the mansion, just as it started to rain, with a huge weight on her shoulders trying to figure out what she could say to Cora.

The next morning she texted Regina to see how she was and to check if they were still on for lunch, to which she got an affirmative answer. She knew there'd be some serious talking to do over lunch. Emma went to the diner for breakfast and just as she took her first sip of coffee Mary Margaret rushed in and sat in front of her.

"He woke up!"

"Excuse me?"

"He woke up! John Doe, the coma patient! I went in first thing this morning and I read to him and he woke up. Well he didn't wake up fully but he moved!"

Emma put her mug back down as she processed Mary Margaret's excitement, "wow, okay so...wow."

"I know! I mean, what does this mean? Henry's story can't be right but what do we tell him?"

"I...I don't know. Why don't we go back to the hospital now and check on this guy? See how he's doing."

"I can't, I have to get to school."

"Okay, well I'll go and check on him and I'll let you know what I find out."

Mary Margaret agreed and they went their separate ways. Emma arrived at the hospital to see a bit of a panic going on, John Doe had disappeared...

"What do you mean he's disappeared?" Emma asked Dr Whale.

"I came to do my rounds and his bed was empty. He must have woken up and wandered off. I have security checking the hospital for him but no such luck yet. If we don't find him soon he could die."

"What?!" Emma exclaimed.

"He's been on fluids for as long as I can remember. His body isn't ready to deal with the elements. Especially after all the rain we had last night. It could shut down."

"Okay. I'll call Ruby and get her to start a search through town and I'll start a search out from here." Emma said then pulled out her phone and rang the waitress. "Okay Ruby's going to check the closest residential areas then further afield. I'll check out these woods. If you find him here in the hospital call me straight away and I'll do the same."

Dr Whale nodded, jotted down her number and walked away whilst Emma trudged out of the hospital and into the forest. She spent a good hour searching without any luck slipping now and again on the undergrowth. She passed a clump of trees to find herself on a slight hill and saw the river down below. She caught a glimpse of blue clothing further ahead down by the river and picked up her pace. Her foot slipped on loose wet leaves and with a gasp she tumbled down the hill on her back. She finally came to a stop at the bottom and after taking a moment to catch her breath and get her bearings so looked across to her right to see the blue material. It was John Doe lying on the wet ground in his hospital gown. She stumbled to her knees trying to wipe the mud and leaves off of herself and ran over to him.

"Hey, hello? Can you hear me?" She knelt and shook his shoulder.

"Ugh" he mumbled and slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey it's okay. You're alright."

He tried to sit up but didn't have the strength, "where am I?"

She shrugged off her jacket and placed it round his shoulders, "you're in the woods in Storybrooke. You've been in a coma. I need to get you back to the hospital okay?" She stood and rang for an ambulance.

"Its lucky you found him when you did Sheriff. Any longer out there and he would have been a goner." Dr Whale said before darting back into the side room to check on John Doe.

"Do you know who he is yet?" Emma turned from the doorway to see Ruby stood by her side watching the patient being hooked up to the machines.

"No Rubes, not yet. He doesn't remember anything. Hopefully something will jog his memory in the next couple of days."

"I cant't believe no-ones claimed him. He must have family somewhere."

"Not everyone has family." Emma replied quietly before turning to leave.

"I'm sorry Emma, I didn't mean..."

"No, it's fine. Don't worry about it. I'm going to head back to the station and fill in the paperwork for this. Thank you for helping out and give my apologies to Granny for taking you away from your shift."

"No it's cool Em, she doesn't mind. See you later then."

Emma smiled and walked out of the hospital and after quickly changing her muddy uniform at the apartment, she drove back to the station in the cruiser.

It was midday when her phone alarm went off to give her time to get to the Mayors office with a couple of salads from Grannys. She stood in front Regina's secretary waiting for the go ahead when Cora came out of Regina's office.

"Sheriff Swan."

"Madam Mayor." She replied tersely.

Cora sneered at her as she brushed past towards her own office.

"You can go in now Sheriff." The secretary said.

"Thanks."

She shook her head and pushed open the door to see Regina dressed in a black pencil skirt, red shirt and black blazer, tapping furiously on her laptop. Emma closed the door quietly and placed the takeout bag on the coffee table by the fireplace and rounded Regina's desk. Regina continued typing, her mind completely focused on her work. Emma couldn't resist the brunette though and gently brushed the hair from the right side of her neck to place a kiss just below her ear. She received a low moan of approval in response and kissed her again with a little more pressure. Regina stopped typing mid sentence to turn her head and give Emma a proper kiss.

"Hello Sheriff." She said breathlessly when they parted.

"Hey." Emma leaned in to kiss her again but Regina moved back earning her a confused look.

"Just give me a couple of minutes to finish typing this and I'm all yours."

"I like the sound of that." Emma leaned in and pecked her on the cheek before moving to the sofa and coffee table to set out their respective lunches. Regina finally finished typing and came to sit next to Emma, their bodies nearly touching.

"So what are we having?"

"I wasn't too sure what you liked so I got us both a chicken salad. I figured I couldn't really go too wrong with that."

"Thank you."

They ate the meal in relative silence, the occasional glance or touch here and there, both just enjoying each other's company. Regina placed their rubbish in the takeout bag and left it on the table as she turned to Emma and leant back into the cushions.

"So what happened with the hospital patient? Did you find him?"

Emma leant back too and took Regina's hand in her own to fiddle with her fingers, "I did yes. He's back at the hospital now. He's awake but he doesn't remember anything about who he is or where he's from."

"I hope he remembers something soon."

"Me too." She dropped her hands into her lap still holding Regina's hand and leant her head back into the cushions.

"What's the matter?"

Emma turned her head to look into brown eyes, "are we going to talk about last night?"

"I don't want to talk." She leant across the gap and captured pale lips with her own, sliding her free hand up into blonde curls.

"Regina..." Emma mumbled against her mouth.

"No, no talking."

She removed her other hand and slid it up Emma's thigh to her waist, teasing her shirt from the waistband of her jeans. Emma turned their bodies and leant back against the arm of the sofa pulling Regina on top of her. Regina had to pull her skirt up a little in order to straddle the blonde properly which earned her a growl of arousal in response as she leant down to kiss her. Emma slid the jacket from Regina's shoulders and Regina sat up to slide it off completely before leaning back down to capture plump lips. She pulled at Emma's shirt and made quick work of the buttons to expose her taught stomach and black bra. She slowly kissed her way from Emma's mouth down her jawline to her pulse point, her hands coming up to massage her breasts. Emma's breath hitched in response and she shakily undid Regina's shirt feeling its edges brush against her skin. She gently pulled Regina back up to her face to kiss her fully as she tugged the shirt down her arms which Regina then slid out of and dropped it to the floor, revealing a heaving chest bound in red lace.

"Regina..." Emma gasped as she took in the sight before her and let her hands roam over olive skin, revelling in the feel of the deputy mayor. Regina then moved back to her pulse point and sucked and licked the skin there whilst her right hand dragged the bra strap from Emma's shoulder only to get stopped by her shirt. She growled in annoyance and sat up breathing heavily. Emma moved with her and latched onto her clavicle, kissing and biting the skin there. Regina couldn't help but buck her hips as she thread her fingers through golden tresses. Emma ran her hands up and down her back twice before running her fingers under the red straps and pulling them down her shoulders forcing Regina to lower her hands to Emma's waist. Emma started to kiss lower and down her cleavage, her fingers starting to peel the reds cups down when Regina gasped, "Emma...wait."

Emma pulled back panting, "are you okay?"

Regina squeezed her waist, "yes but...we're in my office."

"I'm aware." Emma smirked and leant back towards her, gently massaging her breasts.

Regina giggled, "Emma..."

She pushed her back down onto the sofa but didn't get off. Emma ran her hands down Regina's front round across her hips then down her thighs to tuck her fingers under her skirt holding her in place. The brunette pulled her bra straps back up and leant over the edge of the sofa to collect her shirt.

"Our lunch break finished..." She glanced at the clock, "...ten minutes a go." She slipped on the shirt and started buttoning it up.

Emma sat back up and took over fastening the shirt, "okay. I'll let you get back to work. But you need to know, it's getting really hard to keep my hands off you."

"Mmm, I noticed." Regina raised her eyebrow and looked down. Emma followed her eyes and looked to see she was groping the woman above her.

"I can't help it that you're gorgeous." She smiled cheekily.

"Are you going to remove your hands now?" Regina had her hands on her hips.

"Meh."

Regina laughed and playfully swiped Emma's hands away before removing herself from the blondes body and standing to clear the table. She dumped the rubbish in the bin and turned to watch Emma buttoning up her shirt and couldn't help but let out a little moan.

Emma turned to her in confusion, "you okay?"

"I may be having a hard time keeping my hands to myself as well."

"Ah." Emma smiled and walked over to kiss her softly, "have a good afternoon." She spun on her heel and left the deputy mayor looking on wistfully.

**A.N Cora's starting to panic a little about Emma staying as she thinks she could be the saviour, hence why she wants her to leave. Regina is still like her young FTL self and can't quite break away from her mother yet but she's starting to, so it has Cora worried. Hope you're all still enjoying this story. Until next time...:)**


End file.
